


Eternal Knight

by KieraRutherford



Series: Dark Moon Tempest [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Death, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Vampires, let me know if I missed a tag, sorry - Freeform, thanks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: The final book in the Dark Moon Tempest series.*** You NEED to read the first two or NOTHING will make sense. Very heavily intertwined!!!!*****





	1. In Death...

I write this down so as to remind myself why I have done what I have done. Things are not as easy as I’d like them to be and never have been. Over the centuries I have carried this burden, this pain inside and I believe it is best that I now set it to paper. If not for myself but for when I finally leave this plain. What you read now is a tale that may seem fantastical and impossible to you, but I assure you it is all real. Let me start from the beginning.

Thedas was in danger, again. It seems a common theme from that time frame. Elves, dwarves, Qunari and human at some point clashing to the death. This was no different. We founded the Inquisition. To stand for the innocent, to put right the world, to save it. I was so full of hope back then. So, head strong that what I knew was best and right. Age brings wisdom and I have had centuries to look back upon it.

We fought a man, thought himself a God by the use of powerful magics. Stolen magics. Amidst it all, I fell in love. Life was supposed to be better, supposed to change. It did. But never the way I could have imagined it.

I am undead and undying. I feed off the lifeforce of the living. Vampire for those who prefer it, I have no classification. Here, I shall endeavour to explain how that arose.

The day finally came. Corypheus was nearly defeated, pushed out of Orlais, and beaten to the Well of Sorrows by Inquisitor Diana Trevelyan and her companions. Whilst in the middle of our usual meeting the sky cracked and in a moment the Breach reopened. I remember it like yesterday. Diana set her jaw firmly and rushed to her quarters, geared up and prepared to ride out with her companions to meet him.

I had trepidation over the entire thing. So much so I rushed to my tower. Inside was a simple missive. Stating some odd occurrences happening in the mountains not far from Skyhold. Men who came back uttered strange phrases and I was unsure what to believe at first. Inside something pulled me to it, an unseen force guided me through the mountains. Fear; was more than visceral. I was terrified. What if she was wounded, what if she failed? I needed a way to protect her, to bring her back to me, whole and alive.

Trudging through the mountains it wasn’t long before I found what our scouts spoke of. There sat a cave carved into the mountain side. One may have even mistaken it for a darkspawn hole, if you didn’t catch the warning. Red and browning blood etched in runes upon the ground outside, skulls and bits of bones left in odd patterns. Yet still I pushed on, entering the cave with as much fear in my heart as I had when she rode off towards the Breach. Swallowing it down the best I could, I continued deeper inside, the faint glow from deep mushrooms and the odd candle granting me enough light to see.

Her voice was booming, as if in my own skull, “you’ve made such a journey, what can I aid you with, my dear?” I stumbled, and nearly fell down, were it not for a rush of a hand upon my arm hauling me up. Such force had me instantly reaching for my blade, “I would not. You are a guest, but it is so easy to become a nuisance.”

“I… who are you? Show yourself?” I remember feeling like a cornered mouse. Something far older and more dangerous than me crept within those stone walls. “Fine.” Her voice and hot breath graced my neck and I shivered. Spinning about I caught the faint hint of a robe as it rushed by me and into the candle light. With a flick of her hand the room lit up nearly as bright as day. Blinking several times to adjust my eyes I was met with a scene that might have driven a more sane man away. Around the figure were strange sigils, bones and odd bowls filled with dark liquids. I went to speak, and she stopped me, “I know why you’re here. I can help you, for a price.” Her voice was everywhere, like I was drowning in it. How could she have known? I was stunned, and completely off center. I asked her how she could help, and she laughed, her voice echoing about the cave. “I can give you the power to protect who you love. Save her from her fate. I only need a tiny bit from you.”

I will forever remember those words. They are etched into me. I was a weak man, desperate to hold Diana again and willing to die to do so. I agreed without a second thought, and there are days I wish I hadn’t. She moved in a blur about me, grabbing items from areas just out of my line of sight. Despite wearing my usual full armor, I felt bare before the enigmatic woman. Her face was clocked by a hood, nothing but a shadow showing from underneath. I could feel the air grow thick as she flicked her wrist and a fire shot up in a hearth beside her. She knew that I was no match for her. I know that now, that was why she was comfortable turning her back to me. She could have killed me in a blink and I doubt I would have known I was dead till I greeted the Maker.

I studied the runes upon the walls, best I could. Many were in Avvar, some Tevene, others in an Elvhen dialect I’m certain Solas would have been pressed to translate. There were older still underneath all that. I wished to ask but as I turned she snatched my hand, and I finally caught a glimpse of her eyes, glowing a pale green. Mirrored like a cat. “My tribute,” before I could utter a single sound she had snatched off my glove and dragged me over to her pot, bubbling away over the hearth. It was then I could tell something wasn’t right, that I was bridging a gap I could never cross back. Yet I nodded when her eyes met mine, some strange sense passing over me. A cold comfort that my sacrifice would save her, save the world if need be. Closing my eyes tight I waited for whatever her tribute was. Shooting pain lanced through my hand as she quickly swiped a sharp blade over my palm, turning it to squeeze it tight. I could hear the sizzle as my blood dripped into the brew below. Around me the air crackled, and I felt a heat swirl through my veins. Many soldiers liken that to the sense of battle, and excitement to face your foe knowing you are superior to him.

“Drink.” I opened my eyes to see a goblet thrust into my unmarred hand. I could feel the trepidation swell in my throat. “Or don’t. It’s your choice,” her words were no comfort and I sensed they held another meaning. One full of malice. Drawing in a deep breath, I held it while I swallowed it down. Vile. Bitter. Acidic. It made my head spin and it was a struggle to keep my guts down. Her cackling grew louder and longer, until I had no other choice but to run from it. Out into the freshly fallen snow, until my legs burned, and my vision blurred. I dropped into the cold ground and lost consciousness.

I know not how long I was laying there for, but that the sky was darker after I opened my eyes. Upon rising I turned to see the cave I had been in gone. Not a trace of it existed. I tried, for several days to seek the strange woman out, but to no avail. I felt no weakness in my limbs, no pain from withdrawal, no need as I rose and began the walk back to Skyhold. I tended to myself, washing and cleaning best I could. When I glanced upon my hand, there was no mark. No sign of the blade that past through it.

Soon, Diana returned, ready to start the effort in rebuilding Thedas, her companions excited and exhausted. I felt the fool for believing she was doomed. Felt the larger fool that I lost consciousness upon the mountains while she fought the evils of the world. I told her nothing of what transpired.

As she prepared herself for the coming festivities, I found myself at odds with my body. I was hungry, but no food satisfied me. Ignoring my situation, I went to the cells, to deal with Samson. It was there I learned what I was and what I needed. He thought it some joke that I became like him. When I told him my story he was shocked. Unsure that to make of it.

“See this?” He grabbed a rat from off the cell floor and with a speed I thought impossible, he slit it open with his finger nail. Blood oozed up, bright and I could smell it, felt the hunger growing inside as I looked at it. Tossing it at me, I caught it and lapped at the vile creature. I tasted nothing. No bitterness, no sweetness, only satisfaction. The pain I had suffered from melted away in to a heavy belly and easy comfort. Samson laughed at me, making my suffering the more painful. In shame I sat and listened as he explained what I needed, how often I would need it and the risk from taking from a human. He had never taken from a human, too afraid of what it may make him do. I felt the same and I helped him, best I could. He easily revealed every single agent and servant of Corypheus and when the time was right, we faked his death. In dead of night he escaped and disappeared from me for a while.

That is my story and how I came to be. There is more and within these pages, you shall hear it all. I have nothing left to hide and if I am to speak my time with you Kiera, then I want you to know it all. Every secret, every dirty truth, you shall know it all. I lay here and now my soul bare for you to judge me as you see fit. I only hope I am worthy of it. – Cullen S. Rutherford

Kiera drew in a deep breath, shutting the book for a moment. “When did you write this?”

“I had two weeks. It was a long time to think about things. I hope it makes sense. I’m not a very good writer.” Nervously Cullen buried himself into his work, darning a pair of old woolen socks. “But I find it easier to put my thoughts to paper apposed to uttering them out loud. Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. This is wonderful. It’ll give me something to do over the week. Josephine wants me to take the week off and Dorian is off spending time with Freddy. It’s looking to be quiet for a change.” Placing the book down she stretched, “but I want to speak with you, spend time with you. Tell me about her and your time together. It seemed so, hurtful back there.”

“That.” Cullen sighed long and hard before putting his sock up and stashing the needle away. “It was complicated. Politics back then were tense. Celene had no suitor and no heir. Most of Orlais wished to reclaim Fereldan and because I was born there, Diana wished to preserve it, for me.” Settling into the couch, he wrapped an arm around Kiera and pulled her in close. “When she discovered Celene was unable to bare children she came to me. Asked if I would be alright to go ahead with the lie. She would bare Alistair’s children in Celene’s place. They would be placed with the Empress and King at birth, no one would be the wiser. She travelled so often and to far enough places, no one would guess a thing. It was for country.”

“That… That didn’t bother you? Wasn’t she your wife?” Kiera snuggled in and listened closely not wanting to miss anything. “No. We were seeing each other but I didn’t get up the courage to propose and wed her until the Exalted Council, two years late. This wasn’t love, it was for the future of our friends and possible children of our own. To live without fear of a march and war. It was worth it.” His chest rose and fell, the old muscle memory keeping the lungs moving despite the lack of need. “Diana was a complicated person. She was usually seen as icy, cold and cruel. Especially when wearing the title of Inquisitor. She had to. Any sign of weakness would have caused the courts and royalty to eat her alive. Now we would see someone like that as depressed and in need to mental health checks. Then, we saw a strong, unwavering leader, who cried herself to sleep in my arms most nights.” He paused, giving himself a moment to collect himself and he was thankful that Kiera didn’t push. “When she had the twins, she sank into a deep depression. Locking herself away for days on end in her chambers. Only I was permitted entrance. That was when she would cry, scream, throw things out the balcony. It was…. I took her away from it. To South Reach, to my sister’s farm. Diana had bought the plot beside her, without my knowledge. Together over the course of a month we began building our home. She brightened somewhat and returned to her duties as Inquisitor. Until the Exalted Council and then her death.”

Running her fingers over his knuckles Kiera nodded, “you did the best you could. Modern understands of postpartum and trauma weren’t around then. You can’t blame yourself for that or her. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“To be fair, it feels like a burden lifted from my chest. I’ve held this in for far too long.” Pressing a kiss to her head he smiled, smelling the fresh coconut from her usual conditioner and shampoo. “You make me want to live again.”

Kiera turned to look up at him, see the glistening of his wet eyes. “I’m glad. Why don’t we…” Before she could finish her sentence, Cullen’s work phone went off. “One moment, I promise.” He sighed rising from the couch to take the call.

As he went around the corner, Kiera picked the journal off the coffee table. There was so much more to him, more than she could have ever dreamed of knowing and most of it lay within the pages of the book. Part of her missed Diana missed the bold feeling that rushed through her. It was different, and she wanted to know her better. Understand how someone like Cullen could find her interested over someone like Diana. The Inquisitor. She was a powerhouse both in battle and upon the throne of Skyhold.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. There’s a new nurse coming into the hospital and they want me to work with them. Something about their skills suited to mine. I don’t entirely care. I’ve trained far too many doctors and nurses to start thinking on it now.” Shrugging he paused to see her idly tracing the symbol upon the journal cover. “I have to head in for an hour or two, if you want I have a copy of my old journal and Diana’s. Perhaps that might help time pass more quickly for you?”

“Please,” she didn’t want to sound too eager but there were so many questions she had and if she had the time, what best way to spend it. “Take it easy on the newbie. I’m sure they are intimidated by the incredibly Dr. Rutherford.”

Cullen snickered and gave a smug grin in response, “that’s not the usual reaction I get. But I’ll bare that in mind.” Pressing his lips to her forehead as she rose to embrace him he relaxed into her arms. “Be careful. I am still unsure who is behind all this and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone for long.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She quickly pecked him at the corner of his lips, “you deal with that. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Giving her one final squeeze he turned and marched towards his truck, while she settled in to read.


	2. Nurse

Pulling into the hospital, he quickly scanned his badge into the staff parking lot. It was late Tuesday afternoon and he had little trouble getting into his spot and into the building. Greeting the receptionist and several nurses he reported to the head of nurses. A stout woman who fondly reminded him of the dwarven arcanist; Dagna. It didn’t help much that her name was Debbie either. “Evening, you called me?”

“Glad to see you could come in. We need that kind of energy here.” Waving for him to follow her, she held a clipboard tightly in her hands. “It was a last-minute thing. You see, Jackie got sick and after some tests she’s not doing good. Poor girl will be out of it for a while. Sorry for the limited info, confidentiality and all. We got lucky. Call came in for a new nurse. Transferring out from a hospital a few hours away. Great credentials!” Heading back to the staff room, she held the door for him. “I’d like you to meet our new nurse, Clint O’Sino.” 

Cullen put on his most professional smile and extended his hand as a pale face, lanky man turned about. Staring directly into the man’s forest green eyes, “pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr. Cullen Rutherford, cardiologist.” 

“Well met.” He smiled, and Cullen couldn’t help but feel like he’d known the man. Not entirely impossible. As he’d told Kiera before, souls were rinsed and recycled. All containing their original memories, locked away inside new bodies, to learn new things. This man could very well be someone from before, but he had no idea as to whom. “I look forward to working with you.” Cullen settled into a comfortable stance, his hands in his pockets as Debbie went over the minor details. Cullen was set to preform two angioplasty surgeries in two days and had a stack of echocardiograms to look over. Clint would be in charge of shadowing him for his first rounds on the emergency clinic. Joys of being the new guys in town. “After your surgeries you get one day off then in for emergency clinic duty. For a week, or until you get a case. Either way, that’s part of getting to know the town and getting your feet wet here.” Debbie handed them each a copy of the schedule and smiled. “Now go on. You both should relax while you can.” 

Cullen nodded and thanked Debbie before she strolled from the room. “So, Dr. Rutherford. Have you been performing heart surgery for long? You don’t look very old to be in that line of work.” Clint stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scanning over Cullen. Snickering Cullen replied, “I’m older than I look. Believe me, I am more than qualified for what I do. You’ll see. Anyways, uh, I left my girlfriend alone and she’s on vacation time. I’ll catch up with you in a couple days. Nice meeting you.” Holding his hand out again he saw the hesitation before Clint reached over. Shaking it firmly he nodded and turned. There was something about the man he couldn’t wrap his head around, but now wasn’t the time to worry about it. Whomever helped Uldred, set up Jowan and nearly caused a massive mess was still at large.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he called Samson. After the second ring he picked up, “what can I do for you, Rutherford?” There was a bit of bite to Samson’s voice and Cullen wanted to snarl back but he needed his information. “Hey, I just need a few questions summed up. Got a lot to fill you in on.” Cullen went over the events with Uldred, Jowan and the loss of Diana. Samson for his part listened carefully. “Yeah, Jowan couldn’t have been the only one working for or helping Uldred. Anything new happening over there?” 

“New nurse at the hospital. Guy named Clint O’Sino. Something’s off about him but I can’t put my finger on it.” Cullen was sitting in his car waiting for the conversation to end before he drove off. “I’ll look into the guy, see what I can find. In the mean time, keep your head down. I have a feeling this isn’t about you personally, this is a monster hunter. You may have a hunter on your ass, which puts everyone at risk. If you’re the target.”

“If? What do you mean if? I had to face Meredith and Uldred. I figure those are both personal to me and not many others. Seeing as we’re one of the few left from that time.” Cullen grumbled into the phone as he turned on the car. Samson snickered into the line, something that caused Cullen’s heckles to raise, “you aren’t the only creature in that town. Hunters don’t care who they nab just as long as they snag a few of our kind. Could be you, could be they wanted to draw out those two powerhouses. Can’t tell yet. I’ll run this guy through the records and see what I can find. I’ll be in touch. Till then, keep your head down and be normal.”

“Normal?” Before Cullen could continue the fight, Samson hung up. Frustrated, he headed towards Kiera’s place. He hadn’t been gone long and the evening was still relatively young enough that he might be able to treat her to something. Pulling into the driveway his body froze. There scrawled into the front doorway was an old glyph he had hoped never to see again. It would have been invisible to anyone else, to any normal person, but to any non-human it was a beacon. You have been marked. Marked by the hunter society, Brother Genitivi. Taking out his cellphone he snapped a picture and sent it to Dorian, Thom and Samson. “What do we do?” Was the tag line he sent along.

Heading inside he was on full alert, his eyes scanning every corner of the house, “Kiera, are you alright?” Silence answered him. Using his powers, he scanned through the walls, searching for her heart beat. Within the living room, he was greeted with more silence. Yet nothing looked out of place. No toppled over furniture, burn marks or signs of a fight. With everything they’d been through, she’d surely put up a struggle. Entering the kitchen, he saw a note scrawled on the counter. Lifting it up he took a quick look about before reading it. “Hey, someone came by looking for you tonight. Didn’t leave anything but this card. I’m turning in early, super tired. Hope everything went well. Kiera.” Underneath several x’s and o’s sat by her name. It was her writing, but he found it strange she’d be asleep so early in the evening. Looking on the counter he saw the card. “B.G. Inc.” Set in thick burgundy letters. Flipping it over he saw the hand-written phone number. Dialing it he waited for the answer as he scanned his eyes over towards the bedroom. She was there, he recognized her heart beat and it helped relax him.

“Good evening, Mr. Rutherford,” a gruff male voice broke in before he could speak. “So glad you could speak with us.”

“I’m wondering why you came by? Do I know you?” He remained calm. There was no way anyone knew what he was. He’d been beyond careful in public and made sure his trips to the morgue were done under cover of heavy magics. “We wanted to commend you in the handling of Uldred. And Meredith. Though we are loath to admit we could not handle her ourselves.”

Cullen chuckled, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re speaking of. Perhaps…”

“Please don’t insult us, Mr. Rutherford. The only reason we haven’t separated your head from your shoulders is because of the work you do. Heart surgeons of your caliber are nearly impossible to come by. There’s no record of you taking from living herds or killing. We’ll count that in your favor. Consider this a friendly heads up, we are aware of you and we are watching.” 

Hearing the line die he pulled the phone away from his ear. Text messages poured in from Dorian, Thom and Samson. Both Dorian and Thom had similar scrawling etched into the front of their buildings, while Samson returned with one line, “run.” 

“Cullen is everything alright?” Kiera came out into the kitchen, a short silk kimono wrapped about her. “I heard you on the phone. What’s going on?” 

“It’s best you sit down for this. It’s going to be a long, long story. Don’t mind me if I text while I talk?” Waving her to the living room he put on the electric kettle and set about making her fresh tea. 

Once seated in the living room he went to speak when his phone rang, “we’re heading over, be there soon.” Dorian and Thom both sent over. “Uh, you should probably get dressed, Dorian and Thom are on their way over.”

“Oh!” Jumping up she tugged at the edge of her robe, her cheeks a bright scarlet. Cullen snickered as he watched her half sprint towards the bedroom, groaning when he caught the edge of her shoulder pop from the fabric. She had been wearing nothing underneath. “Just my luck.” He grumbled before his phone rang again. “Hey, got some info on your nurse friend. He’s got quite the history. I’m heading over, should be about fifteen minutes.” With a click Cullen knew Samson had hung up. Flopping into the couch he ran his hands down his face. Tonight, was going to be a long night.


	3. Brother Genitivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end of the chapter. Smut, less than three short paragraphs. But the warning is there. Enjoy!

The Order. Not the templar order but the hunter society is what I speak of. They formed shortly after the explosion at the Conclave. Their holy relic, the Urn, lost in the rubble. They sought to protect the powerful relics and mystique of the time, all to honor the well-known scholar Brother Genitivi. Over time they evolved, taking to learning about the creatures that plagued the realm. Werewolf, Redead, Vampire, Wraith and more. Studied, followed and either killed or captured. Word spread about to our kind that we were being watched, and in some cases hunted. 

I never drew their attention, at least I thought I had been careful. I never took from a human, never killed unless it was necessary, and I never created my own coven or group. I was always a lone wolf. Walking the world, learning, studying. When I found medicine, I wanted to heal. Stop the pains and aches that I carried inside for so long. Years went by as I read up on every theory, learnt under masters and apprenticed in different countries. There was always so much to learn, new techniques and advancements being piloted all the time. 

I stayed for a time until I knew my lack of aging would become an issue. Then I would pack up, move on to the next town or Country. It was all easier before electronics and security. My name never changed. I always used it. Some people commented how much I looked like the old paintings and my genetics must be strong to resemble the original so much. I’d laugh them off and made some comment towards them that either made the women blush or the men gloat. Either way I did what I could, learned what I could. I lost count with how many men, women and children I’d saved over the centuries. It was never enough to wash my hands clean of the things I did all those eons ago, but it was a start. 

When travelling to England I ran into Samson again. He was working as he usually did; information sales. He could easily fit in places people didn’t expect and gather bits and pieces that many would pay top dollar for. He told me about the Brother Genitivi, and how they’d killed someone he knew. Another vampire who had strayed from the quiet masquerade and had begun seducing men. She was killed in quiet, a strange glyph left over her door. Something only our kind could see. A warning. We were all being watched and judged. 

Initially I had shrugged it off. What fear did I have? But Samson immediately began packing up and preparing to slip into the shadows again. It was the height of the second world war and I begged him to aid the alliance. In his last act of kindness before he disappeared he dropped a book off at a man named Turing’s house. I didn’t find out until years later that he would go on to crack the enigma code, and helped the allies turn the tidies of battle. 

After the dust settled I moved on. Overseas to America. Strange place that. But I did my best, hopping from state to state. It was easy when no records crossed borders then. Samson and I lost contact and it wasn’t until the events with Meredith that we saw each other again. Now I question why the Brother Genitivi have come. I know I am safe, for the time being but they have their eyes on my friends and Kiera. What is to come of this, I know not, but I am afraid. I pray we can end this, civilly. – Cullen Rutherford. 

“I haven’t seen BH in town, ever.” Thom grumbled pacing up and down the living room. “How the hell did they find us? Why the hell are they here? What the fuck does this all mean?” 

“I’m assuming Uldred probably set off some warning bells,” Dorian sighed rubbing his forehead with two fingers. “It wasn’t a quiet affair.”

“This is a warning, to behave, nothing more.” Cullen sighed leaning back into the couch, Kiera curled into his side. “If we play by the rules no one gets hurt. This shouldn’t be an issue. They’ll eventually leave once they see nothing foul is going on here. The citizens of the town are in no harm from us.” 

“You hope,” Samson’s voice rang out as he walked through the front door. “I did some quick digging into your new nurse. You aren’t going to believe what I uncovered.” Tossing a manila folder on the table he leaned against the wall. “This isn’t over, not even slightly. And I have my doubts that it’s the Brothers at all. I think this is a rogue operative and I think I know who.” 

“Rogue? Operative? Samson break it down for us, in small words please. I have a headache.” Dorian groaned leaning his head back over the arm chair. “Fine. Cullen called me, wondering about a new nurse that came into the hospital. Something seemed off about him and he wanted me to do some basic digging. When I pulled up the guy’s name nothing registered right. First clue that it was a fake or at least he’s gone a good distance to forge things. His name is real, but everything else about him, is about as real as a three-dollar bill.” Samson rolled his shoulders and pointed at the folder. “I’m fairly confident your nurse is an ex-member of the Brother Genitivi order. I say ex because his information is all flagged. Typical of them, but the coding it off. It’s too old to be accurate.”

“Huh?” Thom paused before Samson shook him off. “They change their codes out, cycle them regularly to catch any would be turn coats. Clint there, is using a nearly three-year-old code. He’ll have drawn the attention of the order upon himself personally. But that’s neither here nor there. I can get access to their information but it’s going to cost me a bit of time and energy.” He rubbed his hands together, glancing over the crowd. “Sorry to tell you this folks but this isn’t going to be easy and I can guarantee this; he’s trouble. The Order on its own is scary as it is but a rogue agent. We have no idea what he has planned.” Clapping his hands together he grinned, “but I’ve dealt with their kind before. Shouldn’t be too long before I have something solid to run with. Did you notice something about the man Cullen? I could be seeing things, but he reminds me of someone I knew.” 

“There was something, but I couldn’t place it. Like I’ve seen those eyes before or… I can’t place it.” Shaking his head lightly he huffed. “It’s been two thousand years, it could be any one I’ve met through my travels. I… I don’t know.” 

“Keep an eye out and be careful what you say around him. He might not know we’re on to him and I don’t want to lose the advantage. Thom, mind running his name through your database and your people? Couldn’t hurt.” Samson wrote the name as Cullen had given it to him earlier on the back of one of his business cards. “Also run that cell number. I’m betting that’s an easy lead too.” Samson took a photo of the BH business card before handing it to Thom. “Anyways, I have work to do. You know how to reach me.” Pausing he pointed to Kiera, “glad to see you’re ok kiddo. This is a bit of a mess, but we’ll take care of you.” Waving he didn’t wait for anyone. Strolling out the door he shut it softly behind him. 

“Well, what do you think?” Cullen sat forward, his elbows on his knees. “Thom? Dorian?” 

“I think Samson is right, whether I like to admit that or not. Best to keep it low and go from there. You have another day off before work starts. Hopefully Samson comes up with something during that time.” Thom yawned as he rose. “The new Duke is being sworn in within the next week. I can’t change that and now I have to let my people know we may have a rogue BH in town. I have my own headaches to work with. If anything comes back on the records, I’ll message you. Be safe.” Quickly he too left the house. “Don’t look at me. I am trying to figure a way to counteract their magic canceling abilities. I’ve been trying for years. Otherwise both myself and Kiera will be useless in a fight. Sorry old friend, we’re all in trouble of this one. Sleep will be a bit difficult to come by,” sighing Dorian rose too and headed towards the door. “If you uncover anything, let me know. I… I need a glass of wine and a hot soak.”

Cullen quickly got up and showed Dorian out before returning to Kiera. Running his hands through his hair he was stuck on Clint. Was he really behind all this? Could he be a threat? Groaning he looked over to Kiera who had remained mostly silent throughout the entire thing, reading through the journal he’d given her. “Bed?”

“It is late, and we have the night to ourselves. Come on, let me take care of you.” Kiera took his hand in hers and walked him back to the bedroom. “This is really stressful for you guys, I’m sorry I don’t know how to help you.” Tenderly she helped him strip down and crawled into bed with him. “I’m new to most of this and I was under the impression the Brother Genitivi order died out.”

“They wanted people to believe that. Have the word circle around so non-humans could become comfortable, let their guards down. I always thought they were an order to protect the balance. To maintain the masquerade that humanity is all there is. I don’t know what to think now.” Cullen rolled into her, cradling her in his arms. “I don’t wish any harm to come to you or anyone I know.” 

Silence filtered through the room and Cullen couldn’t peel his thoughts from Clint and the warning upon the door. He’d seen it before, left on the door of a vampire killed for her crimes. What crime had he committed? Was living a crime? Groaning he tossed and turned, Kiera already deep asleep. After a couple hours he finally got up and walked into the kitchen. For the first time since he could remember he wanted coffee. Brewing a single cup in her Keurig he wondered if it was possible to be human again. Would he want that? 

Kiera was special, and he knew he loved her. After everything they had been through and continued to go through he found peace within her. A will to live when for so long he felt dead inside. Going from surgery to surgery then moving on when the time was right. With her, he dreamed again. Wished for things beyond himself. Sipping at the coffee, he enjoyed the taste. Food and drink still had taste, they just never satisfied him. Staring out the back window over the kitchen sink he caught the stars dancing over head. “Is it too much to dream?” He mumbled to himself. Resting his arms on the edge of the sink, the coffee mug tight in his hands, he hung his head. “I risk to want.” 

“Want what, love?” Kiera came behind him and slipped her arms about his waist. “I would give you anything.” 

“If only you could,” he sighed again, taking a sip from his mug. “To be human again. I think it’s impossible.” Finishing the last of his coffee he set it in the sink, he’d tend to it in the morning. “Come on. You need to get back to sleep, doctor’s orders.” 

“Order, eh?” She kissed between his shoulder blades against his spine and he shivered. “You need to relax, let me take care of you.” Her fingers trailed around the edge of his boxers and he chuckled. “Tease.”

“Promise.” She purred as she kissed down to his side where she nipped at the thick cord of muscle at his hip. 

“Kiera…” he groaned loudly bracing himself against the counter. “You… you need rest.”

“Mhmm,” she grinned against his side, “come to bed.”

Turning into her he was stunned to see her drop down before him, “Ki…” His next sound was nearly guttural as she slipped her hand into his pants to cup him. Pressing his hands into the counter he threw his head back as her tongue teased at the skin of his hip bone, and further down. As her nose graced the edge of him he let out a whimper. “We… sleep… Maker…” 

Giggling she swirled her tongue over the tip before taking him into her mouth. “Ah!” He clenched his fists tight about the counter top, hearing it whine under protest from his exertion. Struggling against his urge to thread his fingers through her hair and grip it tight he let her languid movements carry him off. Taking away any thought he mind have had about anything other than the pure bliss he was feeling course through him now. 

Losing himself he began to slowly match her pace, thrusting with her, earning himself a tight whine which vibrated through him and made his knees weak. “I’m not… I can’t last…” Her muffled acknowledgement had his head spinning, as her fingers splayed across his ass, gripping him tightly to her. As her tongue curled around his base he felt himself tip over, spilling down her throat, gasping as she swallowed about him. 

Taking a moment to let his head settle his eyes slowly fluttered open, “you… that was…”

“Shh.” She smiled as she stood, easing her arm around his waist and beginning the walk towards the bedroom. “I know.” Chuckling, her cheeks a rosy tint she helped him back into bed. “But, what about…” he groaned feeling he needed to return the favor despite the urge to sleep tugging at his eyelids. “Rest. Then you can have your turn.” She grinned as she pressed a kiss to his cheek then his lips, “I love you Cullen, and I’d do anything to see you smile.” 

Mumbling a returned affection his eyes closed tight, “do anything,” lingered as sleep dragged him down into the darkness.


	4. A Million Reasons

The next day Cullen tried his best to keep his head from tail spinning into depression. Kiera had risen earlier than him and left him a note, “off to the library, want to check something out. I’ll be home later. Text me when you wake up. Love you!” He text her, the same bubbly replay came through, “I’ll be home soon, promise. Then just us, ok?” He smiled at the thought, but it dragged him down the same alley he’d struggled to avoid for so long. Mortality. It wasn’t his issue, but it would be hers. She would age, perhaps even wish for a child, or two. But he would not. They would have to move about, every so many years. It wasn’t a life she should be forced to live, and he had no want to turn her. His life was one she didn’t need. She deserved more, better and he knew it was wrong of him to want it all. 

Deciding to go for a run he set out, the thought haunting him as he jogged about. When he returned home, he was sweaty, tired and in need of a shower. Which he instantly went for, missing the blinking of his cell phone message light.

Washing and drying, he shaved and tidied himself up before returning to the living room. Picking up his phone he caught the message. A missed called and voice mail. Groaning he hoped it hadn’t been urgent. Hitting the icon for voice mail he waited till it connect. “Hey, did a bit more digging. Seems the BH has been disbanded for some time. Like we’d thought. This guy just appeared out of thin air, finds their super secret lair and tries to boot it back up. Insane right! Anyways, I keep digging, because that’s what I do. I find that this Clint character isn’t normal. I mean like magic not normal. He’s a non-human. Up there with Kiera and Dorian on the weird shit scale. I’ve tracked him down to a motel on the edge of town, when you head into work tomorrow I’ll check it out. Right now, I think I have a line on some old records. Going to head over to rattle Dorian about them. He’ll enjoy the treat. Keep safe. Still not outta this one.” With that the automated voice asked Cullen if he wanted to replay the message. Shutting off the call he sighed. Great, a mage and one who wanted to resurrect a dead society. This probably wasn’t going to end well. Depending on who this Clint O’Sino truly was. 

Sinking into the couch he looked about. Everything was tidy and in its place. That was the first thing he’d done when he discovered she had stepped out. Now it was nearly an hour past lunch and he was beginning to worry. What could she be looking into? Samson was on his way over, maybe he should as well. Getting up he grabbed his car keys and locked up. Looking back at the door he cringed. Nothing good could come from whatever this plan was, and he was more than aware of that. Who was in danger? Who was the target of this would-be-watcher? 

Parking in the back of the library he went through the usual rear entrance they had all begun to use. Walking in, things were eerily quiet. More so than he liked. “Dorian? Samson? Kiera?” He paced deeper inside seeing the front door closed and barred. Taking out his ring he opened the sanctuary and proceeded into the depths. As he took his first few steps he heard their voices and began to relax. ‘Damn Cullen, getting paranoid in your old age.’ He chastised himself as he hit the landing. There at the usual table, Kiera was working her way through a large tome while Samson and Dorian went over a collection of papers. 

“Oh Cullen!” Kiera smiled as she caught him coming around. “What brings you here? Is everything alright?”

“Got a phone call from him, thought I’d swing by and see what he’s got.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead he caught a glimpse of the tome. ‘Vampirism and Alchemy.’ Shrugging he returned his focus to Samson and Dorian. “Well what’s the news?” 

“Nothing good.” Dorian groaned as he read over the papers. “This Clint character never was a member of the Brother Genitivi. They shut their doors down ages ago. Literally. Their last agent died out in the old ruins of Kirkwall, fighting Meredith it seems.” Dorian flipped over another page. “That was the journal Kiera found when she first awakened her powers. I… I can’t say this is making any sense to me.”

“He could be that warrior reborn, right?” Cullen crossed his arms and stood by the table, scanning over documents. “Or something all together different. Could we be dealing with possession? A demon? Vengeful soul sprite?” 

Samson shook his head, “best I can tell about this guy is he’s been in town for a little over a month now. Since before Meredith. Keeps to himself, eats real food and is generally not well remembered. Other than his piercing green eyes. That’s all I hear when asking around.” He picked up a piece of paper covered in his writing. “I asked around to a couple underground contacts. They’ve seen this guy before. Seen him use some magic shit they said, and I quote, “straight out of the Dragon Age textbooks.” Dude’s definitely not as young as he appears.” 

“Green eyes.” Cullen mumbled it over and over trying to remember. “I know I’ve seen them before, but I just can’t for the life of me….” He picked up a sheet of paper, a drawing of Meredith’s crystalize body in the center of the Gallows etched in pencil. “Is this new or old?” 

“From memory, actually. Was a bloody intense day.” Samson sighed heavily. “Orsino did a damn good job making his mages disappear while we fought like dogs against that lunatic. Glad they got out.” 

Cullen paused for a long moment before he turned to meet Samson’s eyes. Both thinking immediately the same thing, “Orsino?” 

“Wait? Orsino? The First Enchanter from the Kirkwall Circle? That doesn’t sound like his character at all.” Kiera shook her head. “I mean, why would he threaten and start trying to put together another watcher order? Wasn’t Orsino about freedom and stopping the persecution of mages?” Slipping a piece of paper into her tome she walked over to their conversation and began looking over the pages. “You’d think so,” Cullen sighed, “but this isn’t the Dragon Age. We’re not mages and some of us are very dangerous. Some need to be put down.” 

“Like Meredith and Uldred.” Samson added as he checked his phone. “Give me a sec here, got a contact wanting a chat.” 

Standing about the three of them quietly went through the scant papers and Samson’s writings. “He’s got very nice penmanship.” Kiera smiled as she read another bit scrawled on the bottom of a page. “Yes, it sticks with you. One of the few things the Chantry ever got right.” Cullen chuckled as he set his paper down. “We have more questions than answers, and the day is growing late. We’re supposed to be acting as normally as possible. This is definitely not normal.”

“It is if you think of the last month with Meredith and Uldred. We’ve spent a rather large amount of time down here.” Dorian sighed looking up from his cellphone. “I’ve thought about expanding.” 

“Don’t.” Samson said as he walked back in. “I’ve got a line on a man named Quentin. Something to do with shit that went down in Kirkwall, involving the Champion. It’s all gibberish and I’m beginning to think my contact has finally lost their damn mind.” Rubbing his forehead, he pulled out a notepad from his breast pocket and a small pen and began jotting things down. “Ok, if this Clint character was the original BH that tried to kill Meredith, that makes some sense. He’d have knowledge on the secret bases, passcodes, magics and all that. I’m finding it hard to see where Uldred fits in. Why resurrect him?” 

Silence again crested over them as they stared at the papers. “We have to wait and see.” Kiera sighed, “there really isn’t any other choice. Cullen has the best vantage point to see what’s up with this guy. Samson keep working your angles and Dorian, keep your ears to the magic. We’ll figure it out, we always do.”

“Like a regular Scooby gang, you lot are,” Samson let out a belly laugh as he began collecting his papers. “I’ll keep poking. Cullen get him talking. I’m thinking he’s the chatty kind of villain. Get him on a monologue. You’ll be fine.” Patting him on the shoulder he checked his watch. “I have to meet with a couple more contacts. Hopefully I find more than a batty twat with paranoia issues.” Sighing he shrugged his shoulders before heading up the steps and towards the exit. 

“Well if you two are quite content to indulge each other, I have a date.” Dorian sharply turned on his heel to head to his back room. “I’ll catch up with you both later.” 

“Shall we head home?” Kiera smiled, bright and vibrant as she picked up her shoulder bag, stuffing a small book inside. “Sure. I think we’ve exhausted everything here. It might be a good idea for me to read over my journal. Especially the parts from when I was in Kirkwall. There might be some clue in there I’m missing.” Holding his arm out to her, he relished in the warmth that bloomed through him when she slipped her arm in his. 

Diary Entry of Cullen Rutherford dated the day the Chantry exploded. Today has been a day. After months of infighting between First Enchanter Orsino and Knight Commander Meredith, Hawke’s companion, Anders blew up the Chantry. I am still at a loss of words. I can’t believe what I witnessed. I have doubted myself for some time. Doubted if the Order was right in its persecution of mages and their kind. All the times Meredith proclaimed blood magic, and other sordid things within the walls of the Circle. I believed her. She fed into my fears and my anger until I was drunk on rage and blinded by sheer panic. When Hawke strolled into the court yard, ready to take on the entire Order to protect the mages, I knew then I was on the wrong side of history. 

I had heard the counter arguments. The need to place tight constraints upon the mages and their ilk. Meredith sought to use the death of Hawke’s mother, Leandra, as a rallying call. A testament to the evils that lay within them. Their drive to satiate and consume. When Hawke stood her ground and pushed back, at both Orsino and Meredith I was stunned. I figured for certain a mage would be blinded by their predisposition and side with the mages. Hawke for all her short comings and strange friends did her best to walk between. Striding the thin line both sides eagerly fought for. In the end, she stood against Meredith. Giving Orsino time to get his mages out of Kirkwall. Her argument was one I agreed with. How could we punish children, and innocent tranquils for the act of one mage? A mage not part of this Circle. A Grey Warden. 

When the dust settled I returned to the barracks, to look over Meredith papers, to prepare them for the inevitable arrival of a Seeker of Truth. There I discovered the letter about Quentin. A mage given rights to leave the Circle, back when such things occurred. He fell into despair when his beloved wife died and sought to recreate her using necromancy and dark magics. I never knew he was a student of Orsino, of the Circle out of Starkhaven. I cannot begin to understand the pain he inflicted upon Hawke and her family. I knew Carver well enough and was glad to see him stand with his sister in the end. 

I have much to think upon and a mess to begin to piece together. People cry for justice in the streets, others want the templars to level down upon the mages a reckoning fit for the Maker. Myself? I wish only one thing; an end to the violence. I must return order of some kind less the city fall upon itself. We have not yet recovered from the Qunari attack and now this. I pray what brothers and sisters who remained see light in our duty. Our duty to protect the people of Kirkwall. We shall begin clearing the rubble best we can in morning’s light. Collect the bodies and find their families. Each will receive proper rites. From there I will await the Seeker’s arrival. They will know what better course to take than I. As it stands I have enough to deal with. Meredith over rationed lyrium. There will be hell to pay cutting men back while we sort everything out and re-establish lines. 

Maker preserves us all. – Cullen Rutherford

“Quentin! Now I remember,” shutting his journal he reached for his cellphone. “This was before Samson was kicked out! He would know Quentin better than I. By the time I reached Kirkwall Meredith had all but stopped letting mages out other than a brisk walk about the Gallows. It got much worse before she fell.” Texting Samson, Cullen placed the book back upon the table. “Those were dark times.” 

“Tell me you don’t still blame yourself for that?” Kiera perked up from her writing at the desk across from him. “No. After two thousand years, and a lot of information, I see I was abused. My fear and anger used to serve her purpose and fuel the tensions rising. I only regret that in the end it made no difference. Were I there or not, Hawke would have acted. Her brother would have stood against Meredith and many would have backed him. I was inconsequential.” 

Kiera snorted and stuffed her writing away, “bull. I have heard far too many arguments about that! ‘Aveline should have been the Commander of the Inquisition armies. She had better knowledge.’ Or. ‘Why not recruit Fenris, that lyrium glowy thing would have been better.’ Bleh! You have great tactical knowledge. Lead men as the Knight-Captain for years and earned their trust. You put in place standards where men turned on Meredith because they knew she was corrupt and trusted you to do what was right. You were the perfect bridge between templar and mage.” Crossing her arms, she sat back in her chair a scowl creasing her delicate brow. “I mean seriously. Aveline would have never left the city to play general and she was a grunt! One who let the injustices of the city elves go unnoticed. I remember the Arishok and the events that led to him declaring a conversion. Had Aveline…”

“Hey! Whoa, Ms. Passionate.” Cullen chuckled warmly. “I never knew you had such strong opinions on the matter. It is refreshing to see.” Rising he looked over at the time. “Let me treat you to dinner. Anywhere you want, and I’ll be more than glad to listen to everyone of your fan theories and correct you if you run a stray.” He winked, and she nearly melted. “Dinner. I need to change. One minute!” Bolting from her seat with a wide grin on her face, Kiera disappeared around the corner.


	5. Here and Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! You've been warned there be smut ahead! ALL plot relevant I swear.

At dinner she continued to go over her learnings and the things that bothered her most, all while Cullen sat and watched her with a bright smile upon his lips. It was rarely he got to speak of those times and her memory of the events were nearly perfect. Laughing as they drove home, his mind wandered away from the struggles and the potential danger to the what ifs. She walked in first through the door and as he locked it and turned about she was right there. “Kiera,” he grinned seeing the hungry look in her eyes. He hadn’t gotten the chance to return the favour of the other night. Part of him was still craving more. Without thinking further upon anything he scooped her up in his arms, throwing her legs over his hips as he drove her into the wall. She squealed in delight as he assaulted her neck with teasing kisses and playful nips. “You do things to me,” he whispered to her as he sucked upon her ear lobe. “I want things with you. Things I can’t have.” His hand slid up her shirt, skimming over her skin. “I want to stop time with you.” 

“Please,” Kiera barely managed to get out as her shirt came up over her head. As the fabric was flung to the side his lips came crashing down upon her. Fiery passion ignited into a roaring fire as they both began to scramble to remove clothes that seemed far too cumbersome. Hoisting her up, he marched them towards the bedroom, stopping for nothing as he gingerly pressed her into the soft comforter. 

Settling over her he peeled away the last of her small things, sitting back on his heels he hummed appreciatively, “I am the luckiest man.”

“Why?” Kiera nervously cupped her bare breasts in her hands. “Because you are the most beautiful woman ever.” Cullen stalked over her, kissing at her thighs, up her belly, tending each mark and scar with reverence. Only stopping to lavish, slow and deliberate teasing to her breasts.

“Cullen…” her back arched off the bed, and he was quick to slip his arm under her. “Mhmm,” he hummed against her, a nipple tight between his teeth as she gasped out. “Ah!” Again, she was making the sound he yearned to hear. Needed to hear coming from her, knowing it was him that made them. Him that was privileged to see her like this, to have her like this. With eyes locked on her, he traced a tantalizing line up to her core with the tips of his free hand’s fingers. Slicking them against her, he eased them inside, slowly curling his fingers, listening to the high whines and near desperate sounds coming from her. He wanted to please her, to bring her crashing down as many times as he could before tending to his own throbbing need. 

Holding her to him he rode out her whines till she went limp about him. Easing her back down onto the bed he grinned. She was dripping wet and he knew he could push her over the edge one more time before he gave in to himself. Placing her ankles over his shoulder he slowly made his way up, trailing open mouth kisses up her calves and thighs. “Cullen… Gods…” she moaned out as his tongue ran a tentative strip up her core. He growled, his lips vibrating off her pearl as she dug her fingers into his hair. Flicking his tongue back and forth, he lashed at her, his eyes locked on her face. Enjoying the tight crease of her eyebrows as she clenched her eyes closed, lost in her pleasure.

It didn’t take him long. Skill and experience had her shivering and bucking up against him. Her thighs clamped about his head and he loved how she came apart about him. He continued to toy with her as her legs wobbled. Finally, when he was satisfied she was done, he rose and wiped his face off on his arm. “Are you alright love?” Stroking himself slowly he wanted to savor this moment, burn the image of her body, glistening in a thin sheen of sweat, her eyelids heavy but the hunger still present. “Mhmm,” she nodded, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. “More.”

“Good girl,” he grinned as he eased forward. Being sure to slick himself he carefully pressed against her entrance, teasing her by dipping just a little bit in before pulling away. Teasing himself as much as her. He blocked her lazy attempt to hook her ankles behind him, “not yet, sweetie. Be a good girl.” He grinned, that lopsided smirk he wore when he knew he was in control. Pushing forward he closed his eyes and focused on the slow pressure hugging about him, squeezing him perfectly until he was fully hilted inside of her. 

Pressing himself down to be close to her, he kissed her first. Brushing his nose against her, “I love you, Kiera. You are my world.” Tears stung the edges of his eyes and he struggled to hold them back, not wanting to upset her. Nudging his face into the crook of her neck he nipped, sucked and kissed at the pink tinted skin. Making her coo and sigh as he picked a steady, softer pace. “Harder, please.” She moaned in his ear and that was the queue he was looking for. He was close, the tension building inside of him was starting to roll, but he needed to focus. Wanted to make sure she spilled for him once more before he joined her.

He didn’t pick up his speed, not yet, he wanted her to enjoy this. Thrusting into her harder he languidly pulled back before slamming into her hard. Repeating this several more times he began to pick up speed when he heard the building gasping between her slurred curses. He could sense it, feel it overflow from within her as if it was born of his own flesh. Her entire body went ridged for a brief moment as she gasped in a deep lung of air. As she went to cry out but he absorbed her sinful sound with his lips against hers. Feeling her clench along him, in rippling wave his steady pattern quickly dissolved into a rushed staccato and within a moment he was right along side her. Lost in the waves as they crashed about him, drowning out everything until there was no more. 

With great care he eased himself beside her, pulling her into him. “Are you…. Was that…” he tried to get the words out, but he was feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Flinging an arm over his eyes he hoped it would hide the tears that slipped down his temples. 

“That was incredible.” Kiera barely managed to roll into him, pressing tender kisses to his cheek before caressing his lips. “I love you Cullen. You are amazing, and I am so lucky.” Stifling a yawn, she giggled, “forgive me, I think you wore me out.”

“Come on, you need sleep.” Wrapping an arm around her he yawned too. “Breakfast, on me, in the morning. Before work.” The last words came out as a slurred mash, sleep tugging at him, his whole body relaxed and satiated. 

His dreams were sweet torture. A fantasy of a life he could never hope to have, but here he dared to dream it. Everything from two children, running around with the Rutherford signature golden coils, to the white picket fence. When he woke in the morning he couldn’t help the ache in his heart. It had been far too long since he thought of such things, since he dared to dream of them. Dressing for the day he let Kiera sleep in, while he went about the tidying from last night. Collecting each bit of laundry, he took the basket and put everything into the washer. Straightening shoes at the front door he caught the giggle over his shoulder, “good morning,” he smiled as he rose from his task. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in a long time,” she returned his smile, clutching at her robe. “But I need a shower before I can start my day. Be ready and we can get breakfast in half an hour?” 

Cullen checked his watch and nodded, “I can drop you off before heading in afterwards. Library? You have that look about you.”

“Yes, please. Now,” tip toeing over to him she pressed a quick peck upon his lips before dashing back towards the bathroom. “Get ready babe.” She said as she disappeared around the corner. 

Checking his phone, he noticed a text message from Samson. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, my contact is dead. Guess what symbol his wife found next to him? I’ll see you later tonight, after your shift, library.” 

“Fuck.” Cullen mumbled as he pocketed the phone. It was a brutal retraction back to reality. Grumbling under his breath he paced up and down the front entrance, the sound of water pouring over her body filled the air and he let out a long puff of air. “I need to keep her safe.” He glanced back at the hall. Someway somehow, he had to keep calm today and remember not to let Clint ruffle him. Today, was going to be a very, very long day. 

He wore a smiling face at breakfast and returned every little bit of affection she handed out. If anything, he wanted to imprint this moment so that if the day wore hard he could just remember her and now. She spoke about growing up, her powers and how she’d manifested them at a tender age. How her mother shunned it and over time she had forgotten. Until Dorian and Cullen reawakened it within her. He listened to every tale she spun, hanging off every word until his alarm jarred them back to reality. “We have to go, sadly.” He held her hand, stroking his thumb of her knuckles. “After work we’re meeting at the library. See you there?”

“Of course. I have some stuff I want to research. Magic stuff. No worrying, ok?” She drew his hands up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to each of his fingers. It sent a swell of warmth through him. “Alright. Let’s go then.” Hand in hand they walked the short distance to his car and with the radio on low they held hands as he drove to the library. “Tell Dorian I’ll message him on my break. Don’t study too hard. It’s not good for your neck and shoulders.”

Standing at the window she grinned, “I could simply have you rub me down. Unless you’re too tired.” With a naughty grin she patted the door. “Now go on, before you’re late for your first day!” Nodding his acknowledgement, he started towards the hospital. Once again finding his parking spot was simple and there seemed to be a lull in the day’s activities. Same as he always did, he changed into his scrubs and signed in. 

Leaning on the counter talking to a nurse at her station, he was catching up on hospital gossip when Clint walked in. “Morning Clint, ready for the day? Surgery is set in an hour.”

“Just checked on the patient. In good health, all tests have come back clean and he’ll be ready for sedation shortly. Is the first OR open?” Clint stood an arm’s length away as he talked facing a clip board with the patient’s vitals. The nurse behind the counter typed away on her computer, “it’s free if you want to bump him up. Makes no difference to scheduling. I may be able to fit a cancelation in with the orthopedic surgeon.” Picking up her phone she began dialing. “Get in there boys and show them how it’s done.” Winking at Cullen she blushed when he flashed her a warm smile. “Alright, get him ready. I’ll go scrub up.” Cullen said as he watched Clint. There was no tell, no way of him knowing outright that Clint was a mage or that he was attempting to be a hunter. He half expected an air about the man, perhaps some show of power, but Clint kept his head down and tended to his tasks like any other nurse he’d worked with before. 

Scrubbing up alone, he was playing over his usual mental games before he worked on a patient when Clint walked in. “Hey is everything alright? I’m just about ready. Sorry, I’m a little more thorough than most surgeons when it comes to scrubbing.” Grinning he nudged the sink tap with his elbow. Silence. “Clint?” Turning to look at the man he saw him twitching oddly, mumbling words under his breath. Cullen knew from experience to expect magic, but this didn’t have the same ring to it, the same sensation. Honing in on the words he realized Clint wasn’t looking at him. His one eye had changed colour and was now a placid grey. Two voices were coming from him, muttering back and forth to each other, completely unaware of Cullen’s presence in the room. 

Watching in abject horror he began to realize what he was seeing. Multiple souls within Clint’s body. At least three by his guess. Backing through the doors into the OR he tried to be as silent as he could, not wanting Clint to become aware of him. Passing through he held his hands high, another nurse carefully slipped a first set of gloves on. Next his bib, face mask and then another set of gloves. “Ready, Dr. Rutherford?” 

“Yes. Is everything ready? Everyone?” With a resounding yes, he nodded to the aesthetician. “Let’s being.”


	6. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death at the end of the chapter and minor mentions of torture/blood. This is a little heavier than prior chapters.

Cullen did his best to maintain a professional appearance and shelve away the thought of Clint and what he clearly saw. With his first surgery done and out of the way he completed his usual routine. Paperwork, check on the patient, go over the procedure and then explain the changes they would have to make to maintain the work. Always the same, always mundane. His bedside manners were better than other surgeons he’d met. He took the time to sit next to the patient, speak slow enough and level enough that they understood. Spending as much time as needed to answer all the questions, provide all the contact information and double check they were comfortable. Patients healed best when stress wasn’t a factor and he was wise enough to know speed didn’t replace care. He hasn’t a Commander anymore, he was a doctor and their priorities needed to shift. That was something he’d learned long ago. It had mellowed his fiery side, taught him a level of patience he hadn’t had in his youth. If anything, this was his true calling, helping people, saving lives and all without causing harm; preventing death. 

He didn’t want to risk sending a text out to Dorian or Samson, not after what he witnessed in the pre-op room. Instead he focused on doing the best he could there. After a few hours Debbie came to check on him, “settling alright Dr. Rutherford? I must say you take to it like a duck on water.” 

“I can promise you I’m not paddling like mad to stay afloat.” Chuckling he could smell the fresh cup of coffee as she rounded his desk. “For me? You are too kind.”

“I always take care of my people Dr. Rutherford. It’ll take me a bit to figure you out, but I plan on treating you just like anyone else here.” Smiling sweetly, she placed the tall, paper cup before him, a little bag of creamers and sugar packets nestled in her hand. “I didn’t know how you take it. I’d like to know.”

“Two cream, two sugar. Thanks Debbie.” The bitter aroma of the rich arabica coffee filtered up to his and his stomach growled. Hiding his startled confusion, he let out a nervous chuckle, “guess I needed this coffee more than I thought.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard Dr. Rutherford. Good doctors are hard to come by and even harder to take care of.” Putting the bag upon his desk she checked her watch, “I have to run by a few other people yet. You rest a bit before your next surgery. Best of luck,” Debbie flashed him another smile before she power walked out of the room.

Mixing his coffee, he wasn’t sure what to expect when the hot liquid touched his tongue. It was as coffee always was, it warmed, and it always tasted the same. What he found different and terrifying was the sudden rush of satisfaction that he felt as he sipped away. “Everything going alright, Dr. Rutherford?” Clint stood in the doorway to his office, his hands clasped behind his back. “Fine. Just finishing a quick coffee then set to prep for the next surgery. Is everything alright with you? You look like you want to say something.” Cullen’s hands rested easily about the paper mug as he watched Clint half bounce back and forth on his heels. “Come, sit.” He’d hoped the warm tone in his voice and offer would help ease the man into conversation. 

Clint nervously nodded, and half threw himself down into the chair, “I don’t have much time, Knight Captain. He… he is stronger than I am at times. Please,” with a shaking hand he passed a section of paper across to Cullen. “He’s sleeping now and doesn’t know what I’ve done. Take this to someone, anyone who can cast and have them use this. It’ll answer everything I can’t… Please.” Struggling against himself he rose quickly. “Forgive me, I never wanted this.” In a half run he burst from the room. 

Staring at the letter, he quietly unfolded it and began reading. “Shit…” he mumbled as he reached for his phone. A quick snapshot and message off to Dorian and he was burning the letter in the garbage bin. Stuffing his phone in his pocket he reached for his coffee. ‘I never drink coffee like this.’ He wondered as he took another sip. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ Taking it with him he did a quick round with one of the head nurses, getting the hang of their systems and lay out of the hospital. 

After the second surgery he felt drained. It had taken longer than he had wanted, the patient had some oxygen issues and they had to wait till the nurses could stabilize him. Sitting at his desk he ran his hands down his face. He’d drank his usual fill from the new, fresh supply Thom’s mortician had procured. Flicking his wrist up he caught the time. He was off in an hour. Where had the time gone? Packing up his few items, he checked his phone, sneaking a quick peek before finishing his paperwork. Two new messages and a missed phone call from Dorian. He’d check it over in the car. Pocketing it he finished the bit of paperwork and his check in on the last patient. 

Returning to his office half an hour later he was caught by Debbie in the hall, “fantastic first day Dr. Rutherford. I can’t tell you how happy we are to have you. Go on, you’re done for the day. We’ll see you day after tomorrow. Need to keep those skills sharp.” Patting his shoulder, she practically danced away down the hall. It was praise like that, that had kept him going all those years. 

Grabbing his lunch kit, empty as usual, he clocked out, said his good nights and made his way to the parking lot. Once in his car he did as he always did; locked his car and caught up on messages. Dorian’s message was an urgent call me. He didn’t bother listening to the voice message. Pressing the call button to Dorian the Bluetooth in his car killed the radio and the soft ringing filled the air. Driving towards the library he listened to Dorian who immediately broke in after less than one full ring. “Cullen am I glad you finally called. Listen we all knew you were busy, but this is huge!! Do you know what this spell is? How old it is?”

“No idea. That’s why I sent it to the best book worms I know.” Wearily chuckling he turned down the road to the library. “I’ll be there in five minutes.” 

“Good because this is massive. Absolutely massive!” Dorian half shouted before the line went dead, the radio kicking back in. Pulling into his usual spot, he dragged himself through the door, locking it behind himself. Twisting the ring, he could hear Dorian’s excited banter as he crested the steps into the underground haven. “This is incredible, and I thought all together impossible! I mean you my dear where a miracle this, this is insanity.” Dorian paused seeing Cullen step into the room. “Good you’re here. Have you heard from Samson? He hasn’t returned my messages.”

Cullen’s blood instantly ran cold. “When did you hear from him last?” 

“An hour ago. He was going to meet a contact out by the lake. Said it was nice and public but quiet.” Kiera was writing again, only stopping to speak to them. “I don’t like it, but I don’t sense anything wrong either. He’s a big boy, he should be able to take care of himself.” Returning her focus to the book she began scribbling away. Cullen couldn’t shake it, “something isn’t right…I… I can feel it.” Clenching and unclenching his fist he locked eyes with Dorian, “can you divine him?”

“Of course. I have enough of his writing here to easily…”

“Do it.” Cullen raced to the back room, searching for a change of clothes and sneakers. He needed to do something, anything. His mind was racing as he threw his clothes to the other side of the room, bent on dealing with them later. 

“I have him!” Dorian shouted, “he… shit! He’s speaking with Clint! You’re right we need to get him out of there. He has no idea the danger he’s in.” Dorian stammered as he grabbed for several items on the table. “This is what I was wanting to tell you!” Dorian shouting, lowering his voice once he saw Cullen enter the room. “Clint is a rare thing. While Kiera here was a majestic unicorn, Clint is a terrifying chimera. He is housing three souls, all jockeying for control. If the balance is too far tipped to one side, he will become a harvester. At least that is one of three possibilities. Come on, you drive, I’ll talk. Kiera, stay here and wait for Thom. He needs to know all of this.”

“I’ll hold the fort down.” Kiera nodded at they both raced up the steps. Out in the parking lot Cullen was quick to throw the car in reverse. “By the lake front, third pavilion, you know the one.” Dorian waved as Cullen steered through the evening traffic. “Explain this whole thing. What did he give me? What was that?” Cullen kept his eyes locked on the road as Dorian spoke. “It was a separation spell, old Avvar. It’s said to separate a spirit from its host. Which if my translations are right, it’s supposed to remove the two souls that aren’t part of the original making and leave the one true soul. I’m not entirely sure it’ll work let alone keep the host alive. It’s a risk at the least, explosive suicide at the worst.”

“Why? Give me a run down on the risks and his current condition. He seemed damn near desperate when he handed me that paper.” 

“If the spell fails, the three will become twisted, and destroy the souls. Only a hulking mass of demonic death will remain, and I’ve never heard what could even happen with three souls. Two, I know, three…” Dorian whistled as he shook his head. “If he stays as he is, and one soul tries to gain control, the aforementioned may also happen. The kid is a ticking time bomb. Best case, we separate them. Their souls peacefully cross over. If not, well then, we’re looking at a possible ghost situation, wraith ish? I’m not entirely sure. If that is Orsino in there, and another plus Clint, we have no idea what we’re dealing with. I can’t even say who’s on our side.”

“I can.” Cullen slowed the vehicle down and drove through the parking area. “He called me Knight-Captain. Orsino. It has to be him. I don’t think he would want to willingly harm others. He wasn’t like that. He was gentle, kind, and desperate to protect everyone from Meredith. I can believe it was his soul inside the hunter. Recognizing the danger, he wanted to end her, but failed. From my memory of the incident with Hawke’s mother, I’d say the deranged side is Quentin, if we’re right on that one. Then there’s Clint.” Cullen pulled the car into a vacant spot near Samson’s car. “Come on, they can’t be far.”

“Cullen wait.” Dorian grabbed Cullen’s arm. “We have no idea how to fight this guy. Or even if we should. Causing a fight between three souls, in mid-evening light isn’t the smartest thing we could do. We need to use ration here.” 

“Right.” Cullen patted his hand, “This isn’t going to be pretty either way. Be ready with a sleep spell. He said he had control earlier because the other one slept. Just an idea.” 

Together they tried to act at naturally as they could, passing a few non-human’s out for a post dinner stroll. Reaching the pavilion Cullen was struck by the silence. “Magic…”

“I don’t like it either,” Dorian grumbled as they carefully peeked inside. There was Samson on his knees, clearly in great pain, blood dripping from his lip and nose. “No!” Cullen rushed forward “Clint stop this!” 

Clint turned his gaze to Cullen, his eyes completely vacant and black. “Knight-Captain. It is good you came; this abomination was attempting something. Unnatural.” Two voices rang out in perfect unison. “You can’t do this Clint. We’re in public this goes completely against the Brother Genitivi code. Samson has done nothing wrong. If he has, I wish to hear proof.” Seeing Clint release Samson, he didn’t want to move. Afraid he might cause something dire to happen. “You are right, Knight-Captain. We apologize. But we have lost our manners. Let us introduce ourselves.” He closed his eyes, both Dorian and Cullen were locked on him while Samson weakly whimpered on the ground. “I am Quentin.” He flashed a smile, a single male voice came forth, his eyes a dull grey. Closing them again he seemed to shrink a bit. “I… I’m Clint.” His eyes were the impeccable green Cullen remembered. With his eyes still opened a different voice came out. “I was First Enchanter Orsino of the Kirkwall Circle. Knight-Captain, we don’t have long Get Samson out of here. Clint is weak, and Quentin is erasing him slowly. You must…. ARGH!” He howled out, cupping his head in his hands as his body jerked from side to side. “GO!” He managed to get out before two voices began loudly arguing. 

“Time to go is right,” Dorian tugged at Cullen’s arm. “He’s not going to make it if we don’t hurry.” Cullen didn’t even bother to look about, he just scooped Samson up and started running. Dorian was already ahead of him, using a bit of magic to unlock the doors and cover the back seat. “Set him in, I’ll ride in back with him. Go!” Dorian helped Cullen set him down. Rushing into the front seat they all let out a gasp as a thick bolt of lightning snapped into the ground where they all once were. “Shit…. Shit, shit, shit!” Cullen was cursing as he threw the car in reverse and tried to weave best he could through the gathered crowd as people went to inspect the scorched patch of earth.

“There wasn’t a cloud in the sky…” Dorian sighed as he started tearing at the cheap black suit Samson was wearing. “Shit… I need Kiera. This is above what I can do. Plus, vampire.” 

“I’m still here.” Samson sputtered as he thrust his arm into his face to cough more. “Shit. Fuck… I’m not going to make it.” Digging into his pocket he pulled out his note book and began furiously scribbling away. “You need to know… all I know…” 

“You’ll make it. You drama queen.” Cullen shot a look into the mirror, “shit.” He could see Samson’s heart laboring to work, the edges torn, and muscles ripped. “What did he do to you?” 

“Remember Fenris? That little lyrium trick…. He can replicate it… with magic.” Samson coughed again, his sleeve sticky with blood. “I… have. It all here.” Finishing the last of his notes he handed it to Dorian. “Hey sparkler, ever wonder what happens to vampires when they die?”

“Not particularly no.” Dorian sat aghast as Samson drew paler by the moment. “Cullen, we need to hurry!” 

“It’s alright. I’ve had a good run. A long run. Maybe, it’s time to retire.” Samson’s eyes rolled back, and his head slumped to the side. In the few seconds it took for his head to reach the window he faded into nothingness.


	7. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hurts last week, I promise this is a happy ending story because I cannot write a sad ending. I don't like them. Hang in there, I promise it's worth it. Thank you! And author hugs to all my readers!

Samson. Now there’s an interesting tale. Time is a relative thing when you live forever. We met in Kirkwall, both Templars, both wanting to do the right thing. I was damaged, broken and weathered, he was still far too naive about the world. He wanted to do what I know now was the right thing. Why couldn’t we be friends with mages? Why couldn’t they have loves, friends and family? It was wrong to deny them such simple things while they struggled, lived and died inside of a cage of stone. 

I couldn’t stand the ass at first. Too bubbly and full of ambition. I had seen too much and been through too much at Kinloch. Kirkwall was supposed to be different. After a couple months he was cast out of the Order. Someone caught him smuggling love letters from a mage outside the Circle. He was lucky being cast out, the mage, sadly made Tranquil. I was not the one who ‘ratted’ him out. 

He would come up to me once I got my promotion to Knight-Captain and beg. On hand and knee to try again, to put on the armor and protect. Everyone could see it and knew about him. I don’t even know why I never said anything, why I kept his secret, but I did. He would be paid in coin to help get mages out of the Circle and spirit them away. Then he would go down to the docks and buy as much lyrium dust as he could get his hands on. Rinse and repeat. 

When Kirkwall fell, Samson stood by, for a time. Then with a group of others he left when the Lord Seeker called them back to the White Spire. I did not go, and we did not part on the best of terms. The scar I bear upon my lip is my permanent reminder of our final conversation. His argument was to speak to the Lord Seeker, have him see reason that fault was on all sides. I told him such an effort would only end in his death, were he so lucky. I jokingly asked if he could go a few hours without a bit of lyrium and his rage burst. With a full plate mail gauntlet, he caught me, nearly flush on. I sneered at him and told him his brashness would get him killed. I never expected him to be leading the charge for Corypheus.

When Diana brought him back, I wasn’t entirely convinced it was him. He was much paler than I remembered, his hair beginning to thin and fall from his forehead. When he was dragged before her in chains, he still maintained his bark. The same level of conviction I remembered from the templars but twisted. He rambled for days until Corypheus was slain. Then it was as if a cloud was pulled from him. He spoke in length about where all his agents were, how deeply they had penetrated different areas and nobility. 

He showed me what I was and how to tend to myself. We came to an understanding. It wasn’t Samson that wanted to do the things he did, or the things he sputtered. It was the influence of Corypheus, his sire. Samson was supposed to die from ‘red lyrium’ corruption. When the time came I helped him escape. We lost track of each other over the years. We met again during WWI. I was a medic for the British and he was a resistance fighter for the French. After that we parted ways again, not seeing each other till the second world war. We helped where we could before we split ways. He was going to head to Germany help the resistance best he could. I was heading to America in an attempt to start again. I had become cold, hard after seeing so much senseless death and destruction. I floated from state to state for a time, nothing anchoring me for long. Samson would randomly appear, just glimpses at first. Then we spoke, mostly caught up and were separated when the race riots started. Again, he did his thing, roaming the underbelly of the KKK in an attempt to get information. When he finally had what he wanted to get them with, he sold it to the resistance. Again, he disappeared, back into Europe for a bit. 

I was getting ready to go on vacation, I’d worked at the hospital nearly two hours away for three years. I’d met up with Dorian randomly when I was out shopping for a new suit for the hospital fundraiser. It was a moment I cherished and what somewhat pulled me out of my eternal funk. He invited me down to this quaint little tourist blip to relax and I agreed. I had no other plans and I felt a change of scenery might do me well. 

As I left him and went to head into the next suit shop I caught Samson. He didn’t look like his usual self and he didn’t greet me as he normally did. Instead he passed me a letter and looked pained. That letter was simple, “you are being hunted. Run.” I left the mall and returned to my apartment. I didn’t need the suit till after my vacation time and it was then I packed. Dorian said I could come by any time, and the next day was soon enough. 

I didn’t expect Samson to be the one chasing me. Nor did I ever expect to meet you, Kiera. Never in a thousand years did I ever expect to find someone who made my heart beat faster, and made the world stand still. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I could never go back. Now you know how I came to be at your little corner store on that fateful day and why I couldn’t hurt Samson. There is history between us. Silent hands helping each other, molding the world, to help where we could never seeking publicity or accolades. The way the Order was meant to be. We made it our own. – Cullen Rutherford.

“I owed him, and I fail.” Cullen sat on the couch next to Kiera in the library, Samson’s little notepad, speckled with dried blood in his hands. “If he hadn’t set you both on the right path with Meredith, if he…”

“Hey,” Kiera snuggled in tight, “it’s not your fault. He told us all to stay back and was running on his own. None of us knew what we were dealing with. How dangerous Clint is.” 

“The spell…” Cullen looked up and handed Dorian the notepad, the lump in his throat too much to get around. 

“I need help. I hate to admit it, but Anders would be really helpful right now.” Dorian bit his lower lip, looking over at the notepad. “Anders would be. Maybe we should…”

“One more time sweetheart, I do love how my name rolls off your tongue.” Anders grinned like a cat sitting comfortably in the corner seat. “I heard my name, it’s rarely said with such need.” Glancing over the room Anders good gests ceased. “I see it’s not good things that brings me about.” Hopping down he made his way towards Dorian. “Speak to me and we can get to work.” 

Dorian filled Anders in on the events while Kiera sat with Cullen, rubbing soft circles into the small of his back. He was lost in thought. In less than a week he’d lost Diana and now Samson. The last ties to what once was. It wasn’t the good ol’ times as people carelessly tossed about, but it was their time. They had all been through so much, survived through so much and now he was alone. With his head in his hands, he tried to get himself together. They were in no less danger than they were before hand. Drawing in long deep breathes he realized his lungs were burning, as if the air he was drawing it wasn’t enough. Yet he didn’t need to breath, hadn’t since the day he turned. Gripping his chest, he shot his head up and looked to Kiera, “I… I can’t breathe…”

“But… ANDERS!” Kiera screamed as Cullen slumped forward, slipping off the couch and landing hard upon the floor, unconscious. 

Dorian scrambled with Anders to get Cullen up off the floor and onto the couch. Kiera was trembling, feeling completely useless. “What happened? I don’t understand…” 

“One moment.” Anders waved a hand over him, vibrant blue light danced along Cullen’s body. Everyone was silence Anders closed his eyes a focused on his work. Suddenly he stopped, “I… I can’t believe this.” Snapping his fingers, the light burst out. “I need a book. Uh… one on curses. Very elaborate, heavy curses.” 

“Curses. Got it.” Dorian’s hand erupted in purple sparks and the book appeared in his hand. “I have several more, but this is the most advanced one I can think of immediately.” Dorian handed it to Anders glancing over at Cullen. “Is he…”

“He’ll be fine. Stress, traumatic experience, and… I don’t want to speak till I’m sure.” Anders nodded as he strolled towards the corner armchair, where he calmly plunked himself down. “With what killed Samson. It was magic, a chimera syndrome like thing. We need to deal with this creature soon.”

“Cullen doesn’t work tomorrow and neither do I. We can…”

“BINGO!” Anders snapped his fingers, pointing at Kiera. “You my dear hold all the keys. Sominari! You could enter the dream realm, tonight and confront Clint. We know that killing a soul inside of a body with more than one destroys it.” Anders gave a wicked smile, “and you won’t be alone. He’s too dangerous to do this by yourself. Cullen and I will help you. He’s been in your head once and has a good grasp of it. Once he comes around anyway.” 

Kiera nibbled her lips and nodded, “I’m ready. What do we need to do this?” 

“My dear girl, you don’t need to do anything, it’s in your head.” Flicking his wrist, a list floated towards Dorian. “It’s a small order, I hope you can accommodate it.” 

Dorian grumbled reading over the scant few items, “I have nearly all of this, but I am concerned about the last one. Vampire blood. Do we really need it?” 

“Sadly, it’s the only way to send him in. I can easily transverse the planes between realms, but he is still flesh and blood. Getting her to sleep will be easy enough, there are at least a handful of spells I can think of off hand. She’ll be fine, and to be fair she is my primary concern.” Anders shot her a glance and smiled. “You have only just begun to sparkle, and I would give the cosmos to see you continue to shine. He has been around several lifetimes and if he were to expire it would be tragic, but he has had the opportunity to shine.” With an exaggerated breath he flipped open the book. “We have a few moments to spare and I have a bit of reading to do. I would recommend you get something to eat, change into something comfortable and relax. He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine.” 

Kiera nervously looked over to Dorian who shrugged, “fine. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Pressing a kiss to Cullen’s forehead she brushed some of his hair back from his face. “I’ll be right here when you wake.” Whispering it into his ear she caught the weak grunt that came from him before his rhythmic breathing continued even and strong. 

Alone with her thoughts she began running over her research. Cullen’s transformation had been alchemical in nature, and with her learning she knew; what was created with potion can be undone with potion. She had spent the better part of the last two days pouring over books on vampirism, potions compositions and spells. It felt close, like she was getting there, but now with another attack it had to settle onto the back burner. Grumbling under her breath she fixed herself a sandwich and sat at the table, alone. 

Dorian came beside her and placed the notepad on the table next to her, “I can’t. I didn’t know Samson well, but you know Cullen. This last note was for him to understand and I can’t make heads or tails of it. Maybe with your knowledge you can. Take your time. Anders and I are ready when you are. We’re safe here.” Dorian squeezed her shoulder and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. “Be careful my dear. I would not wish to see anything bad happen to you.” 

“I’ll do my best. Thank you.” Smiling she flipped open the notebook and began reading Samson’s notes. Most of it was what they now knew. Clint was housing within him two extra souls beyond his own. The First Enchanter Orsino, the insane necromancer and profound Killer of Kirkwall Quentin and his own. Orsino was struggling to hold Quentin at bay. It had been Orsino in the shared body of the Brother Genitivi member that tried to stop Meredith. That was where he learned of all of their locations and secrets. But he felt guilt at his inability to stop Meredith. Samson had found a journal belonging to him and tucked it away, enchanted to appear in Dorian’s library if anything happened to him. 

“Dorian!” Kiera yelled, “you have Orsino’s journal somewhere here! Samson had it enchanted to appear here if he were to die!” Shoving the notepad under Dorian’s nose she was practically bouncing on her heels. “That is the answer to everything, I know it!” 

“Whoa hang on.” Dorian’s smile helped ease her. “I’ll have it in a minute. Finish the notepad and you can read this.” Focusing he pulled his energy in before directing it throughout his library. With his eyes closed he chanted the spell that would dig through every shelve and space. Kiera sat back in the chair, opening back up the notepad. Continuing to read she noted nothing different from what they knew now. Upon the last page in black ink sat one line; Enigma. She repeated it over and over again. He had chosen that word for a reason and it held weight for Cullen. Massive weight if he wasted his dying breath to write it. But the word meant something to her too. She remembered reading it in his journal. 

“Mmm,” Cullen groaned and slowly rolled to his side. Gripping his head in his hands he felt the room spin before, an odd queasiness cresting over him as he tried to gather his bearings. “Wha…” he remembered, Samson, death, and being unable to breathe. “What is wrong with me?” 

“I don’t know quite yet, but it’s not deadly.” Anders snapped his book closed. “I have more research to do but we have precious little time. Let’s just say you may be cursed. How? Why? By whom? For what? Well, I’m still working on all that. But, it isn’t harming you and you can function, which will have to do.” Rising he waved over Kiera and Dorian, “he’s awake. We should prepare as soon as possible, night will have fallen by now.” 

Kiera sat next to Cullen and held the notepad out, pages opened to the final entry. “I know this hurts and I’m here for you but what does this mean?” 

Cullen glanced at the writing and let out a bitter laugh, “enigma. Of course, he would.” Licking his bottom lip, he shook his head, “enigma is a code. We helped supply the allies with a shot at collecting it in WWII. It was a damn mess and yet poetry in motion. It took us two weeks to set up. We infiltrated a small barracks. Men were set to head out on a couple U-boats in a few days. Back then they used the Lorenz machine called a Tunny for code ciphering and sending. The allies were damn near desperate to get their hands on the books and one of their machines. Samson had the idea to sabotage one of the U-boats, poison the men and leave it adrift with co-ordinates to the allies. It sounded simple. It always did. Nothing worked out right. The poison killed them before they could get on the boat. Together we swapped clothes and credentials, buried out stuff on a nearby beach and took their places. Getting on board we set our plan into motion. Confusing the hell out of everyone and relying on each other to watch our backs. I took a bullet for him.” Tapping his shoulder, he shrugged. “Then we set her adrift, relayed the coordinates and jumped ship. It was a cold swim back, and had we both not already been dead, we would have died. I passed out from lack of blood. He found us blood, and I didn’t ask any questions. It took us two days to regain our strength and another week to cross back into allied territory. From there, we went our separate ways for a month or two. Our big hero idea. Heard Alan Turing cracked it, saved a hell of a lot of lives.” 

Anders nodded, “good man. I’m guess he wants you to trust us and have each other’s back then?” 

“Yes. He’s admitting he messed up and I’m not to take it to heart. It was his call, be it the wrong one, but his. Now we need to make the right one and end this. I’m ready whenever you are and damn willing to do whatever it takes.” Cullen snarled as he rolled his neck. “Good.” Anders grinned, “I just need a bit of your blood and we’ll get this underway. Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.”


	8. Walking Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing overly heavy in this one. Two more left, enjoy!

Anders went over the spell, the idea, and how it was going to work. Cullen didn’t care. He just wanted a shot at Quentin. No matter what they needed to separate that bastard from the human shell he was trying to ruin. Anders was good to his word, gentle and thorough. With his blood, Anders completed the spell and sent them all into the Fade. Kiera and Anders had no issues adjusting but Cullen felt like he was wading through mud. “Why is this harder than the first time?” 

“Because you were anchored to her. This time we are agents in the fields. I’m keeping the nastier customers back from us, but they linger in the shadows.” Anders staff glowed a bright white, emitting the light about them without blinding them. “Tread carefully, we walk through the cross roads now. We need to find the chimera and it’s den.”

Kiera waved her hand up, “I can feel him. Anger, self-loathing, remorse, fresh death…” she closed her eyes and small fairy lights appeared around her. “This way.”

Cullen was already prepared, fully suited in his armor, sword upon his hip and shield at his back. Anders giggled when he saw him, “preparing for a Dragon Age show down?”

“It’s comfortable and familiar. Would you rather I wear a bullet proof vest and carry a machine gun?” He chuckled at the reference and watched as Anders struggled to hold himself together. “Can I tie a little red ribbon about your forehead? Hold back all that golden goodness?” Anders said between giggles. “I’ll change if I see the need to. Call me nostalgic today.” Cullen rolled his eyes. 

“Can we focus?” Kiera snapped back, “it’s just past this door.”

“It looks like an eluvian…” Cullen reached for the hilt of his blade. “It should, Orsino was elven remember? This might be his side of the dream. Maybe we can reason with him?” Kiera paused and looked at Cullen, “remember, enigma.”

“I know. No running off all heroic and foolish. I promise you.” He reached for her and she wrapped her arms around him. “I promise to protect you, no matter what.”

“And I you.” She rose on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “Come on, through this eluvian we’ll see what comes of it.” Kiera turned back and pressed her hand into the shimmering surface of the mirror. Walking through they were greeted by the Circle at Kirkwall, the looming statues of knights in spiked armor glowered over them. “I was not expecting this.” Kiera groaned. “I somewhat was,” Cullen huffed. “I know my way around and if I know what’s to come next, I’ll bet he’s in his office. Some things never change.” 

Walking through the halls, they passed men dressed in full plate armor, the emblazoned sword of the templar order etched into their chests. “These are not figments of Orsino’s mind. These are silent demons. Don’t linger, just keep walking.” Anders eyes flashed brightly before returning to their normal color. “What happened to demons? I know they were a major problem in your time.” Kiera stuck close to the men, following behind Cullen best she could. “Intelligence. They could come into the world and die quickly or sit here and feed. They went from a world of only a few mages to a world full of dreamers. Billions of dreamers. They feed off nightmares, wishes, passion and lust. And they feed well. No need to risk the mortal realm when they have this.” Sighing Anders shook his head. “It is safer, but I fear what may come in the future. Perhaps I am wrong, but we shall see.” 

“Here.” Cullen paused, “this is Orsino’s office. We should…”

“Come in Knight-Captain. I’ve been expecting you.” Orsino’s voice cut Cullen off. Creaking open the door slowly moved to allow them passage through. Cullen placed himself between Orsino and Kiera, eager to speak with the old elven mage. “I got your note, but your idea is too risky. We…”

“Found a better way, thank you Knight-Captain. You were always more reasonable then Meredith and rational. I had hoped time had brought you peace and perhaps a bit of humanity.” Orsino’s smile was faint and Kiera could see the sweat about the man’s temples. “Cullen, he’s struggling. We don’t have much time.” 

“The girl is correct. I cannot keep my mind separate from Quentin for long. Clint may be lost soon. If he falls we will become an abomination, worse than in our days Knight-Captain.” Orsino dabbed at his face with a length of white clothe. “I can tell you where he is. Track him down and kill him in here. It is the safest way. Because if you do not, when we wake, it will be the end of us.” Reaching over he scrawled something on a section of parchment. “If the worst comes to pass, this is where Clint is hiding out. It is on the outskirts of town, hidden in the woods. Everything you’ll need to gain entrance. The Harvester creature will be in the basement. It was the last thing I did while in control of this body. We are chained down there. I’m sorry.” Hanging his head, he drew in another ragged breath. “I never wanted this, you must know I was trying to save a friend. It’s… it’s all in my journal. Read it and hopefully you will not judge me so harshly.” 

“You caused this?” Anders squawked out the words. “Have you lost your mind? Two souls in one body is dangerous, three is madness! Quentin was insane then, a murder still and you tried to save him!? There is no way you didn’t know.” Anders skin ripped with blue lights, a deeper voice boomed from him. “He was free to kill, to steal and you afforded him shelter from justice. Unacceptable.” 

“Anders stop!” Kiera stood before him. “If we kill Orsino, Quentin will take control and then…”

“Then a Twisted would be easier to deal with than a Harvester.” Orsino knelt before them, “I accept my fate. I have earned nothing less.” Anders shoved Kiera to the side, straight into Cullen. “Justice will be served.” With a cracking boom Anders struck Orsino down. About them the old Kirkwall Gallows crumbled into nothingness. “Anders!” Cullen growled as he helped right Kiera, “grab hold of yourself!”

“I…” Anders shook his head and the blue glow began to ebb away. “I’m sorry. It is hard to control him in here. This is his realm. Forgive me.” Hanging his head, he stuffed the parchment into his pocket. “Come on, we need to…” Everything began to shake and rumble about them, Anders reacted immediately and cast up a protective barrier. “He’s trying to expel us! This isn’t good. Hang on!” 

Cullen wrapped his arms around Kiera, pulling her tightly against him, “please…” he mumbled under his breath as he willed them to be there. “Keep that up, whichever one of you is doing that.” Anders yelled as he spun his staff. “We need to retreat to the crossroads. I can’t bypass him!” Slamming his staff down they blinked out and reappeared on the other side, the eluvian dark and broken. “Damnit.” Anders growled, “this is all my fault. I… I’m so…”

“No.” Cullen shook his head, “Orsino wanted to be punished for his mistake. I doubt he thought it would bolster Quentin’s power. But now we’re looking at handling a Twisted in the real world. We’ve lost Quentin and Clint.” Shaking his head his armor fell away and returned to his normal clothes. “Are you alright Kiera?” His immediate concern was her well being. “I’m fine. I’m nervous about this Twisted creature. I… I could have been one of them if it hadn’t been for you.” She was shivering, and instinctively Cullen wrapped his arms around her. “You will never be anything like that. Come on, let’s get out of this place.” 

“I’ll send you two back. Take this,” passing him the scroll Anders smiled. “Oh, don’t worry about me. I have a bit of work to do here, nothing more. I’ll meet you in the waking realm soon.” Winking Anders began to tap his staff, uttering words in ancient Elvhen. On the third tap Cullen and Kiera appeared in the library Dorian pacing back and forth in front of them. “You’re back!” He relaxed until he caught the sour looks upon their faces and the scroll in Cullen’s hand. “What happened? Where’s Anders?”

“He’s busy. This is what’s important.” Cullen laid it flat on the table, pinning the corners down with a couple books. “You know where this is?” 

Dorian and Kiera looked at the scrawled directions on the paper, including the well detailed instructions. “We’re… we’re going inside a BH bunker?!” Dorian’s face went white. “Do you know what we’re walking into?”

“A Twisted. Chained in the basement come morning. I don’t know the exact details but if we don’t hurry that thing might break free, and there is no way of knowing for sure if the wards or traps are active. Or if they would destroy one.” Cullen ran his hands down his face. “Catch Kiera up on Twisted. How to kill one, what hurts it, all the information we have. I’ll pull what we know on this location. See if there isn’t anything else we can do. First, I’ve got to call Thom. He’s going to want to prepare.” Cullen pulled his phone from his pocket and walked out of ear range. 

Dorian immediately clapped his hands and a book appeared, “Twisted are a special case. Imagine a wraith and an abomination had a love child. Twice as ugly and just as dangerous.” Flipping through he plunked the book down. “Fire is good, but they can use magic. Not well, they’re mindless husks. All they seek is destruction and death until they are dead. Here,” pointing out the monstrosity upon the page he shivered. “I’ve only ever seen one in my time. One was enough.” 

Kiera scanned over the book as she had when they worked out Meredith. Upon the pages lay three different images. One a close up of the head which instantly made Kiera shiver and wish to close the book. In full colour, hand painted was a human looking face. The eyes were black save for the irises which seemed to glow a crimson red. About the eyes the skin was sunken and black, giving the appearance of two gapping holes. What would have once been health skin was now blistered, puckered and melted. Various shades of purple bruising and fettered green splotched where there was skin left. The entire bottom jaw was missing, the upper teeth long and razor like. “I’m sorry. This isn’t going to be much easier in person.” Dorian rubbed her shoulders. “Here,” pointing to the full body he gave her a firm squeeze. “They almost appear human like, if they didn’t look like someone turned them inside out. Claws replace fingers and their feet appear hooved. Then entire transformation is a brutal one. Fast and painful. We believe that’s what erases all rational thought. Instead it only seeks to kill, destroy and maim until it is killed.” Flipping the page, he exhaled. “I hate seeing it. Read this section, it’ll give you all the ins and outs. I need a moment.” 

Collecting a paper and pen for herself from the usual location, she set to write some information down. They were immune to poison and could emit a vile gas that was toxic to humans. Their claws were razor sharp and unbreakable. Ice was effective at slowing them down but did no damage. Its skin was weak to silver edged blades, and something called cryptid oil. Kiera made a note to ask about it. 

“I’m sorry,” Cullen wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You should stay behind. I’ve killed enough of these things, it’s…”

“I’m coming along. Even if I don’t like it. Enigma, right?” Kissing his forearm, she sighed, “know anything about blade oil?” 

“A ton.” He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her temple. “Poisons some of them, others are infused oils rubbed along a blade to inflict lingering damage on a target. Qunari were immune to most poisons, and the Antivan crows used to employ a wide array of blade oils. Why do you ask?”

“Cryptid oil mean anything to you?” Kiera pointed it out upon the page and he hummed. “No, but there are books in here for such things. If it’ll give us an edge or kill the thing quicker, then we need to know how to make it.” Cullen kissed her one more time, “good catch. I’ll start looking into it.”

Kiera let out a soft whimper, “it says here it can only be killed by removing it’s head or a silver blade to the heart. Can we… it won’t be easy will it?”

“No. It’ll be messy too. I wouldn’t wear anything you want to keep. Twisted blood stains.” Shuddering Cullen sighed. “The sooner we’re done with this the better.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Thom came trotting down the stairs. “I’ve got the day off. Let’s go hunting.”


	9. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blood, combat and some heavy emotions with this one. I'm so sorry and I promise to update this one soon. You won't have to wait too long. I hope you enjoy :)

“You don’t smell right.” Thom sniffed near Cullen. “Feeling alright?”

“Fine. I feel fine. Other than we’re walking into the unknown, an enemy’s den, to slay a Twisted. You know. Fine.” Adjusting his neck piece Cullen grumbled, “no matter what century we’re in, armor has and will always be uncomfortable.” Thom chuckled in response, helping to cut the tension growing as the drove down the quiet highway towards their target. “Been a few years since I’ve dealt with one of these. What’s the plan?” Thom could see Kiera mumbling something to herself. 

“Go in. Kill it. Torch the facility. With it being partially under ground the fire will contain itself. Plus, Kiera is cooking up a storm spell. Everything outside the burn zone will be drenched and should be safe from the flames.” Dorian checked the rear-view mirror, “I hate this whole idea.” 

“If there’s another way I’d be happy to hear it.” Cullen sighed as he tried to get comfortable. He’d given the front seat to Kiera and was stuck next to a bag of items and Thom. “The sooner we’re done the better.” 

“That’s the general opinion of the packs. If this isn’t contained, they’ll come down personally. We don’t want that. Werewolves aren’t known for running mixed towns well.” Thom drew in a sharp breath as he clipped something into his armor. “Kiera stay behind us and be ready with a barrier. These things are nasty to begin with. Don’t need it flanking us.”

With that bit of direction silence blanketed them, awkward and thick. Dorian pulled the car off the road and down the hidden intersection. Several tense moments elapsed as each began running through their own personal check list. Parking alongside another vehicle Dorian grumbled. “We’ll have to dispose of this too. I’ll work on that. I’ve got a good rusting spell that will make it appear as if it was left here in the sixties.” 

“Great. Set it up, then let’s get inside. We’re all going to be needed on this one.” Cullen toyed with his gloves one last time before he got out, the scroll in his hand. Unraveling it he said the words that would open the entrance. Like Dorian’s work with the bookcase sliding into the ground the bunker appeared up from a large sinkhole. “This is bloody unnerving.” Thom grimaced as he waited for Cullen to read the next bit. 

Punching in the key code the door hissed as it opened wide. Walking inside they all let out collective gasps. It was like a museum interior. Things stuffed inside glasses bottles and cases, presented like rare specimens. Dorian shook his head, “like a house of horrors.” Upon the wall heads taxidermized and polished of werewolves and other furbearing creatures. “Is that… a windigo?” Kiera pointed to a massive creature held up by ropes, clearly long dead. “I believe so. If my mythology is any good, I thought that was a curse?” Dorian said.

“It was. For men who ate the flesh of men.” Thom pointed out. “It was unnecessary to kill it. They can be cured.”

Kiera continued to gaze about as Cullen fumbled for a panel off the side of the entrance. “I wonder if they have a library. They seem to collect all kinds of, strange things.” Her eyes locked on a pendant suspended in the air, kept under a glass vase. “Don’t touch that!” Dorian warned. “That is a very cursed object. The kind that destroys families. I believe that was on the Titanic. Last I’d heard it was perched on the Mariana’s Trench. Interesting.” Stroking his moustache, he snapped his fingers. “I don’t give a toss about these baubles. All too dangerous to own and the dead things can burn for all I care, but I want to loot the library. There may be important information in there, stuff we could use.”

“He has a point.” Kiera piped up, “if there are documents here, we should take them. Can you teleport them to the library?”

“With a little help, easily. Where is Anders by the way?” Dorian turned about and shrieked, causing everyone to hold weapons high. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist a dramatic entrance.” Anders chuckled. “I can help with the library, it’ll be about fifteen minutes. Then we can hit the basement. We should also set these out.” Anders held up a bag filled with glowing stones. “They will burn this place down into nothing and as soon as they come into contact with nature, they erode into dust. Genius, I know.” Waving a hand as if he was being overly praised he sighed. “But, less talk, more walk. Let’s go Dorian.” 

“How do you know where you’re going?” Cullen paused staring at him. “I explored it in the Fade. That’s what took me so long. Orsino left a version of it up in a dream. Don’t know how he knew about my abilities, but I’ll take it when I can. Happy now, Captain Suspicious?” Anders paused, glancing over the room. “Nothing? Good, the faster we move the faster we can send this place to hell.” With a snap of his fingers he and Dorian disappeared. “Right, this gives us a bit of time to figure out where we’re going.” Thom peeked over Cullen’s shoulder, reading the scroll. “Seems there are some traps near the basement entrance we’ll have to dispel. You know about these Kiera?”

Coming close she looked at the page. “I can handle these. They’re simple, meant for an all-out assault not an infiltration unit. I’m betting they had no idea any non-human would find them let alone breach their bunker. At least, that’s what I’m guessing based on the layout and the spells used.” Nervously she toyed with her staff. “Anyone else feeling really unnerved about being in here.” 

“Hell ya,” Thom blurted out. “I can smell the death in the room and cleaning agents. Its… I don’t want to be here, but I won’t be sorry when it’s gone either.” Snorting he dug about into his pockets, “we need to move, this feels wrong here.” 

“I agree. Dorian and Anders can meet us there.” Cullen nodded, checking the map drawn upon the scroll. “Orsino knew we were coming for him. Knew he would die. He did everything he could to make sure we would succeed, let’s make sure it’s not in vain.” Cullen stopped everyone, “here, Kiera, can you?”

Placing her staff into the center of the translucent rune she uttered a sharp command. Around them the ground quivered and then a breaking sound erupted. “There, all clear. Just have to go through this door.” Tapping it with the end of her staff she shivered. “It’s so quiet. I… I don’t…”

“Ready?” Thom looked at Cullen as they both prepared to open it wide. Silence enveloped them. Finally, Thom kicked it wide. “Sorry, I don’t think any of us would be able to do this any other way.” Each one nodded too afraid to admit they were scared and not wanting to go down into the depths of the bunker. Taking one step at a time, they descended into the silent murkiness of the bunker. “Shouldn’t we hear it?” Kiera swallowed hard as Cullen found a light switch, bright florescent light flooded the opening. It was a stark blank open space, only two doors faced them. 

“Which…” Before she could get the words out, something slammed against the door to their left making a large dent in the metal panel. “Gods!” She jumped back, pressing herself into the cinderblock wall. “No, no, no, no.” She mumbled gripping her staff tightly. “That… no.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen’s voice was heavy. “I never wanted you to see this. Its… Nothing anyone should see. Thom are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be facing these things.” Thom had his shield out and a sword in hand. “It seemed to be chained, we have a few moments before it breaks through. Let’s let it wear itself down a bit, give Dorian and Anders time to get here.” Thom nodded to Cullen as the men assumed defensive positions. “Stay behind us. And for your life, don’t blink.” 

Kiera’s fingers sparked with energy as she got ready to cast a barrier up. Again, the room echoed with the violent sound of flesh hammering against the metal door. Hinges squealed in protest as the door began to pucker out. “He has two maybe three more hits left, and he’ll be free.” Cullen clenched his jaw, digging his foot into the floor, preparing for the fight. “Stay behind me. I… I can’t lose you too.” His eyes never left the door, fear clenching his heart. “I won’t lose you.” 

“I love you too, ya lummox now focus,” Thom sneered as he rolled his shoulders. “She’ll be fine. Stay focused, steady and ready. He’ll charge first, rushing with claw and teeth. After that he will look for the weakest in the room and attack. We can use that and flank him, if he gets by. Hold steady with your barrier. He is strong and can wick away a mage’s energy.” Thom looked over his shoulder, seeing the blanched face of Kiera. “Hey, you can leave now, there’s still time.”

“No… No, I… I won’t leave you two.” Kiera regripped her staff and took in a few breathes. “I can do this. Just like Meredith.” 

Cullen didn’t want to admit she was right, but there was a difficulty in fighting an opponent that didn’t use reasoning. That didn’t bother with strategy and that didn’t feel pain. They needed to whittle it away, make it as clean as they could. Between him and Thom it should be an easy feat. “Did we miss anything?” Anders and Dorian stood beside Kiera, their staves at the ready. “Not yet. We’re letting him wear himself down escaping his metal cage.” Thom thrust his sword forward, pointing towards the buckling door. “He’s got another two or three hits left.” 

“Two,” Cullen motioned as another thunderous slam filled the room. “Maybe one, that top hinge looks weak. Bad welding.” 

“Good help is so hard to find these days,” Dorian chided as he began swirling a spelling about his fingers. “There, he’s coming through!” With a near deafening snap the top hinge gave way and the door folded in half. Snarling, eyes wide the beast glanced about the room. Around it’s neck and wrists were shackles, more than likely the ones Orsino had used to bind himself before slipping into the Fade. Kiera’s palms began to sweat as the creature’s head cocked to the side and a wicked grin seem to spread across it’s upper lip. 

“Shields ready. Wait for it.” Thom hunkered into a lower stance ready for the charge he knew was coming. As if on que the Twisted howled and raced straight towards Thom. Quickly he side stepped the assault and whirled with Cullen to deliver two sharp blows. “Whittle it down, draw it into the center of the room!” Cullen yelled as it screamed, blood beginning to flow onto the floor. 

“Why can’t he see us?” Kiera looked over to see Anders eyes glowing, his lips mumbling. “They need our help! Anders!” 

“Don’t!” Dorian stopped her. “Just watch. We will intercede if needed. Right now, we’d only get in the way.” With her back to the fight she missed what happened next. Blood was pooling thick upon the floor from two large gashes upon the back of the Twisted. Cullen’s footing faltered as the creature raced towards him. “Argh!” He grunted as the beast drove its knife-like claws through his stomach. Thom was quick behind him, slashing the arm off the beast, “over here ugly!”

“Cullen!” Kiera’s shriek broke the illusion around her and without thinking she raced towards him. “No. Stay… back.” He wrenched the dead limb from himself, crimson seeped out and started to soak his shirt and armor. “I won’t let him have you!” Kiera cast a wall of fire. “Take a moment. Please.” 

“He’s coming!” Thom yelled, “I nicked his leg, watch for his jump!”

She caught the mass leap over the fire wall too late, it’s one clawed arm bared down towards her. “No!” Cullen shouted as he slammed into her side, forcing her out of the way. Making a gurgling sound he drew his blade and loped the head off the beast before dropping to his knees. Impaled through the chest with all four claws. 

“Cullen!” Kiera scrambled to get up as he began coughing blood. “I…. I’m sorry, love.” Tears pricked the edges of his eyes. “I promised… to… protect you.”


	10. Eternal Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some smutty ending at the uh ending. Other than that. Enjoy :)

Thom watched as the beast melted into nothingness, the gapping hole in Cullen’s chest a clear sign of immediate trouble. “He isn’t going to make it.” Pacing back towards Dorian and Anders, he lowered his head. “Is there nothing we can do?” 

“Not yet.” Anders tapped his lip. “Just wait.” 

“Are you mad!? If we can save him…”

“Breathe Dorian. I’m not a monster. Just watch.” Anders tipped his head towards Kiera. “She holds the key.” 

Kiera tugged him into her lap, and tenderly stroked his hair, “you can’t leave me. Not after all of this. I was so close. I… I found a way to undo the vampirism. I’m sure of it. We can…”

“It saved your life. If I didn’t have this curse I wouldn’t have been able to move fast enough. To take the damage I did without falling immediately.” He smiled weakly. “I kept my promise. I kept you safe.”

“You did.” She began to cry, hold his hand tightly. “Please…” 

“I feel… strange.” He groaned. “Kie….” His words were cut off by the suddenness of it. Within him an energy built up, swelled and warmed him through to the bone. 

“There it is.” Anders grinned. “Did I mention he was cursed? Let me explain while our friend here experiences a Disney style beast to beauty moment.” Anders chuckled as he leaned upon his staff. “You see when he met that creature in the mountains he wanted power to protect who he loved. It came at a cost. Or, I should say more accurately a curse. Great power with some hiccups as it were. I wasn’t entirely sure about it, so I read and watched. He was beginning to act differently. I could see it, I’m surprised you hadn’t. How he passed out after explaining he couldn’t breath. That was a big red flag for me, but anyways, it was a curse. One that was lifted the moment he used his abilities to save what he loved. Now, shhh, this is the good part in all those sappy movies and I’d like to enjoy it.” 

While Anders had gone on his short rant, Cullen’s body had lifted of the ground and into the air, slowly rotating with radiant light until no one could see him. As Anders speech came to an end, Cullen came back down to the ground, standing on two feet. “I… I don’t understand.” He touched his chest and stomach, his shirt and armor were tattered, but he was unharmed. “Kiera how did you…”

“I didn’t do it.” She weakly giggled before tackling him, burying her face in his chest. Cullen looked over to Anders, “did you?”

“You broke the curse you daft fool. You’re a human now. So, I’m sorry you can’t sit with us anymore.” Anders mockingly crossed his arms before letting out a ripple of laughter. “Two… two thousand years, I’ve been cursed?” Cullen blinked several times, before he slowly smiled. “I’m… I’m human again…” 

“Yes, you might want to consider condoms now for your more intimate moments. Oh, go on and kiss the girl already. We’re waiting.” Anders groaned a bowl of popcorn magically floating between him, Dorian and Thom. 

Kiera looked up, her cheeks wet with tears. Cullen didn’t have a chance to decide what was going to happen. She had grabbed his face and pulled them together, kissing him with a searing promise. Much to the hooting and clapping of the men behind them.

“As impressive as this display is, we have to remember where we are and that lack of information about what is in here. We need to set the charges and go.” Thom was getting antsy as Anders groaned and elbowed him. “Ouch!” 

“Right, well Dorian and I already set our little stones down, so we just need to get out of here and I’ll trigger them.” Anders grinned wide. “Come on, I think our love birds need a more, comfortable and private setting.”

“The sooner, the better,” Kiera sighed as she broke the kiss. “Now is best.” Running her thumb along his lower lip she nodded, “let’s go.” She quickly looked over Cullen, “are you alright to walk?"

“I can walk.” Cullen nodded as Thom rushed over to help speed them along. Rushing from the building Anders grinned, “get behind the car.” With a wave of his staff Clint’s car moved towards a giant withered oak tree. “Three.” Anders tapped the ground with his staff, “two.” Everyone could feel the rumble as his staff tapped down one last time. “One.” Flames licked out the edges of the bunker, invisible to anyone from the highway. Standing round they could feel the intense heat roll over them, “wow.” Kiera gasped as parts of earth collapsed into the hole. “When this is over, only forest will remain. As if nothing was here at all.” Anders gloated, “but I can watch it. You all get back home. I’ll catch up later.” 

Dorian nodded, and everyone piled into his car. There were so many questions, and no one knew where to start. “So, human eh?” Thom went to lean back from the front seat when he noticed Kiera and Cullen, pawing at each other in the back seat. “Right. Sooner we get them home the less likely you’ll need to steam clean your rear seats.” 

Cullen ignored all of it, as his tongue danced off Kiera’s his lips pressed and plump against hers. There was something all together sensitive about being human. An electric current that flowed under his skin and made everything seem brighter and sharper in contrast. He wanted to experience it all with her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her into his lap. Continuing to kiss her, he felt the new sensation of his lungs burning, air and breathing a new need. Her fingers trailed over his chest, as he could feel her breath against his lips as she pulled back, their eyes locking. It was different this time, the tingle of her magic jumped over his skin creating a strangely enjoyable hum that echoed through him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the magic stripped his torn shirt and armor away. 

“Just take him home Kiera, we both know you can.” Thom grumped, his arms crossed in the front seat. 

“Fine.” She licked her bottom lip and sat up. Her palms began to glow, and her eyes lit up, teal light encircled them, and, in a blink, they were gone. Dorian sighed, “we’ll need to…”

“Check on them tomorrow. Better yet he has the day off, wait to see him after work.” Thom chuckled as they caught the city limit lights ahead of them. 

Cullen landed with a soft thump against the bed and headboard, in nearly the same position he was in, in the car. His head felt light and he couldn’t help the chuckle that came from him as he reached up to card his fingers through his hair. Even that felt different. “I feel… everything. It’s… it’s incredible.” 

“You’re alive.” Her smile was wide as she tied up her hair, “I want you to feel how alive you make me feel.” Using the same magic, she stripped her top off, leaving herself bare before him. His breath hitched in his throat and he realized he was breathing, truly breathing. Air was passing in and out of his lungs and he could feel it, enjoy it. With his eyes locked on her, he became lost in the sensations flooding him. How soft the blanket was, the cushioned texture of the quilted headboard, and her hot skin against his. 

He gasped again, loudly as she pressed her breasts against his chest, “so… much…” It was like electricity against his skin, the tension inside of him beginning to coil and tighten. Her lips curled up into a devilish grin, “how sensitive, I wonder.” Pressing up she began to trace a path down the taut plains of his chest towards the edge of his pants. With both her fingernails and her lips she worked her way down, as Cullen began to slump back, sliding into a full lay upon the bed. “Don’t…. don’t tease me… I… I won’t last. I want to…”

“I know.” Kiera grinned as she uttered the spell again, removing the last of their clothes. Taking him in her hand, she stroked up and down once, gauging his reaction before licking around the tip. “Kiera… Stop…” he tried to grab for her, but she moved just out of reach. “Shh, I won’t I promise.” Slipping herself against him she came to rest over him. 

His eyes were transfixed on her as she lowered herself down onto him, impaling herself to the hilt. He tensed and twitched several times inside of her causing her to utter a soft curse. Closing her eyes, she gave him a moment to adjust to the sudden sensation. She wasn’t expecting him to flip her. Sticking close to her, he grinned wide, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

“No, don’t apologize,” she purred wrapping her legs around him. “And don’t stop.” Pulling him in for another searing kiss he began to thrust into her, moving together as they kissed, neither wanting to separate from the other. Her fingers worked their way over his body, everywhere she could touch, grazing her nails over, kneading the muscle; she didn’t stop. 

He only broke the kiss when his lungs burned for air. Burying his face into her neck he kissed, sucked and bit at it, leaving marks that would be visible for a couple days at least. Sweat slicked the two of them and he was losing control of himself. Feeling the end rising inside. “I… I’m…”

“Yes,” she half screamed as she came first. Only to be followed a few moments later by him. It was an entirely new and intense feeling. Warm and pulsing, thick and draining. “I… We…”

“Shh,” she ran her fingers over his swollen lips as she guided him to the bed. “I love you, Cullen.”

“I love you so much, Kiera.” He felt his eyes sting, emotions welling up inside of him, threatening to overcome him. “Marry me.” It was a statement, full of promise and emotion. Same as it had been nearly two thousand years ago when he had hope, vigor and what he knew was love. She casually laced her fingers in his, “yes.” Her voice shook and in the glorious glow they lingered. Spent and satisfied. “You… we…” Cullen tried to parse the ideas together, tried to sort through the cloudy euphoria plaguing his brain. 

“Would it be so bad?” She whispered against the shell of his eyes, before taking a nip of his earlobe. “Whatever comes next, as long as I’m with you, we can handle anything.”

“Right,” Cullen didn’t want to admit the idea of children and having them had been a sore spot for some time. He’d travelled the centuries, holding the babes of friends, co-workers, having to deliver a few and with each cherub face upon his lap he yearned for his own. Now, with Kiera and being human once more, maybe he could finally have the life denied him. Rolling on his side to face her, he traced small protection runes against her stomach with his finger tips. “To whatever comes.” Feeling the urges begin to slowly tickle at his stomach he grinned, “but the night is still young and I’m not sleepy.”

“Good.” Kiera pressed another kiss to his lips as she tossed her leg over his hip. “Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long road. Lots of twists and turn, tears and laughs. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. This has been my most meta involved series to date and I'm really proud my baby has left to delight and entertain you all. Thank you again for reading and I promise there will be more to come. As for Vampire!Cullen, this may be the last of him you'll see in this series but I'm not sure he's gone forever. Cheers!


End file.
